Zerophilia
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt is diagnosed with Zerophilia and is freaking out to say the least. How will he deal with it? How will he tell Blaine? Why does life have to be so damn cruel?
1. Chapter 1

.:Zerophilia:.

[**Zerophilia: A genetic disorder in which an orgasm causes the body to switch genders.**]

_There just pamphlets Kurt, literature, educational. Just read them, it'll be helpful…_

Kurt sat at his desk staring at the pamphlets lying there, staring back at him. He did not want to read them. He did not want to think about sex, he did not want to think about doing _those _things. He inhaled deeply and huffed as he decided to be brave and read them.

He and Blaine had started dating and he needed to know. He couldn't torture himself or Blaine forever with just hand holding and kisses. He picked one up and started reading it. It wasn't so bad. It talked about his body, the normal things that happen, why they happen. Nothing graphic or dirty, even when they talked about masturbation it was completely informational and didn't sound like how the other guys describe it at school. He decided to continue and finished reading the less threatening looking pamphlets. It was a start, and he did learn a lot. Maybe he could do this after all. He called Blaine for their nightly chat. He decided not to mention the pamphlets or him reading them, knowing it would start a conversation that would make him blush and feel awkward and he just didn't want that, again. They just talked about school, glee, and what they wanted to do this upcoming weekend. They said goodnight and hung up and Kurt skipped into his bathroom to do his moisturizing routine and get ready for bed.

During the night he dreamt of him and Blaine together. It started out simple and innocent, but then turned into hot and sexual. He's had these dreams before, more often since he and Blaine started dating, and he usually didn't wake up because his dream self would always stop things before they got too steamy and messy. Tonight, however, his dream self didn't stop, he kept going, letting his hands explore Dream Blaine, lips pressed against his jaw, neck, ear, chest, nipples. He was making him moan and arch up into his kisses, licks, and nips, and would every once in awhile push his hips down making their erections press together. For the first time he was having a sex dream, one that went beyond a make out session. They were rutting against each other, lips attached, hands roaming, moaning until Blaine screamed his name and everything went white before he woke up feeling something warm and sticky in his boxers. He smiled, almost giggled, he had his first sex dream, his first orgasm, and it was okay. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up and changed into a new pair of boxers. He got back into bed and slept peacefully throughout the night with a smile playing on his lips.

The next morning he woke up to his alarm and walked half awake to the bathroom to do his morning things when he screamed.

"DAD!" He was hyperventilating and freaking out. This must be a dream.

Burt barreled through the door and into the bathroom. He looked at Kurt and his jaw dropped and he almost had another heart attack. He gained some composure back and tried to be calm for Kurt's sake.

"Dad, what's going on, why am I… Why am I..?" He was looking from his dad to his reflection and back again. He was touching his flesh hoping it wasn't real.

"I… I don't know son, but… But we'll uh… We'll figure it out… Carole?" Burt had no clue what to say, what to do, he just knew it wasn't normal.

Carole walked into the room.

"Yes hone-… Oh my! Carole stopped dead in her tracks and stared. Kurt was just standing there, frozen, unable to say or do anything. Burt was scared, confused, and shocked. Carole was the same, but she knew she had to do something.

"Kurt?" She asked and Kurt looked up at her, "Kurt sweetie, What? What happened? I think we better get you to a doctor… Everything will be okay." She said grabbing Kurt and pulling him towards her. Kurt nodded and grabbed some clothes and threw them on as Carole got Burt to respond once again, and Finn headed to school, oblivious anything was going on. Kurt looked at his reflection once more and started crying. What's wrong with him? Why did this happen? There was nothing in those damn pamphlets about this.

_What if I stay like this forever? What about Blaine? What about me? What the hell?_

His mind was racing and he was scared and worried. He went to bed as a boy and woke up as a girl.

Carole interrupted him.

"Kurt, are you… Uh, are you ready to go?" Kurt nodded and he walked downstairs and him, Carole, and Burt got into the car and headed for the doctor for some answers.

Once there, they explained it was an emergency and his doctor saw him immediately.

"What did you do before you woke up like this?" The doctor asked.

"Um I went to sleep, and I woke up like this." Kurt answered pointing up and down his body.

"All you did was go to sleep?" The doctor asked and Kurt blushed.

"Well, yes, I did have a dream and woke up, went to the bathroom, then went back to bed." Kurt answered shyly. The doctor noticed and asked his parents to step out of the room for a moment. They complied and Kurt was somewhat relieved.

"Kurt, what did you dream about?" Kurt blushed, he was not ready to talk about this. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and Kurt relaxed a little.

_He's a doctor, a professional, he'll help you figure this out, and get you back to normal._

Kurt sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"I was dreaming about me and my boyfriend. Usually I only dream about us making out, but last night it went further and I…" Kurt shrugged hoping the doctor would understand without having to say it.

"You had an orgasm?" The doctor asked like he was talking about the weather.

"Yes." Kurt blushed, "The first time I ever…" He trailed off feeling his face burning hot. He wanted to die. Why did this have to happen to him? As if his life isn't complicated enough as is.

The doctor nodded.

"I'm going to let your parents back in, and I'm going to go and grabbed your birth charts. I have an idea of what this could be, and your chart will determine it." The doctor spoke standing up and walking towards the door. His parents returned and he explained what he told the doctor and before they could say anything in response the doctor walked back into the room.

"Okay Kurt, before you were born we did a DNA test on you and your parents to see if you had any genetic illnesses or diseases. You and your mother had an irregularity show up, but it was unknown at that time, but I can now tell you that the irregularity they found was a genetic condition called Zerophilia. It's very rare, and untreatable, but it isn't harmful to your health in anyway-" He explained.

"Not harmful to his health? Doc he went to bed a boy, had a wet dream and woke up a girl." Burt cut in. Kurt wanted to die, his face felt like it was on fire.

"I see your concern Mr. Hummel, but Zerophilia is just an abnormality, but in time I'm sure you'll learn to live with it." The doctor explained further. Burt was getting a little irritated, he didn't understand. Carole patted his arm and smiled warmly at him, then the doctor.

"Dr. Waters, can you explain what Zerophilia is exactly, other than it being a genetic condition?"

"Yes of course." He turned to Kurt, "Zerophilia is a condition in which your body will change genders after an orgasm." He explained. Kurt looked up with wide eyes.

"You mean every time I have an orgasm I will change gender?" Kurt started freaking out again.

"Yes, I am sorry Kurt, there is nothing you can do but learn to live with it." He finished. He handed Kurt some pamphlets and shook Burt and Carole's hand as he exited the room and left them in there to let the news soak in.

Carole sighed still a little confused but was ready to handle this head on. Burt was stunned, speechless, unresponsive, lost in his head. Kurt was scared, confused, and just staring at the pamphlets, head swirling before he fell from his chair to the floor with a groan, fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

.:Zerophilia:.

"Oh my goodness, Kurt!" Carole squealed falling to the floor in a failed attempt to catch him. Burt kneeled down next to him and tried patting his face to wake him up.

"Oh dad! I had a horrible dream… Wait, where am I?" Kurt came to but noticed he wasn't in his bed, his room, his house.

"Son, it wasn't a dream, but it'll be okay." Burt said trying to not cry. Kurt noticed he was in the doctor's office, remembering it before he fainted.

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why dad?" Kurt really started crying. He wanted to so badly believe everything was going to be okay, but right now it seems that nothing will ever be okay for him.

"I don't know son, but we're a family, and we're here for you even if no one else is." Burt said sobbing. Carole joined in and forced them into a group hug. They all smiled. Carole sure could spread the optimism.

They left the doctor's office for home. The ride was silent, each head flowing continually with thoughts about what this means, what they need to do, what's going to happen, and for Kurt, how to tell Blaine.

When they got home they filed into the house and sat down at the dining room table.

"Where should we start?" Burt asked, rubbing his face in his hands.

Kurt sat there quietly looking at his lap, realizing how different it was from his male body.

"I think we should start with a name! What should we call you when you're female?" Carole asked. Kurt looked up hesitantly. He didn't know, he thinks about it for a brief second.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Kurt looked up.

"How about Elizabeth? After you're grandma? And it's your middle name." Carole suggested.

Kurt's eyes lit up a little. He really liked the name Elizabeth. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay _Elizabeth, _what should your story be if someone asks?" Carole asks.

Burt has his lips pressed to his clasped hands, propped up on the table. He looked back from Kurt/Elizabeth to Carole and back again as they created this whole other life.

"Um, she's my sister?" Kurt suggested, but more like asked.

"Okay. Ooh, how about Elizabeth is your sister who lives with your grandparents in Michigan and she's here for a visit?" Carole created. Kurt smiled. This was sort of fun, creating a whole other person, a whole other life. Should he be worried that he finds this fun?

"Perfect! Now what about Blaine?" Burt finally spoke up. He's been meaning to ask, but was just waiting.

Kurt's face dropped and worry began to set in again.

"I… I don't want him to know right now. I… I just don't want to lose him…" Kurt tried to explain, but knew he was failing, until Carole grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"If he loves you like we all know he does, he will understand and be there for you like we all are." Carole smiled. Kurt smiled too, but deep down inside he still felt like the worst would happen if he told Blaine.

"I just think, I wanna wait to tell him. Find the right time, the right words." Kurt insisted. Carole and Burt nodded.

"Okay kiddo, but you know you'll have to tell him sometime." Burt said with a stern look.

"Yeah, I know dad, and I will, just not right now." Kurt answered back. Burt stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Well I guess we've settled everything for now. I'm going to go watch the game. Burt walked off into the living room and turned the television on. He needed a distraction. Carole got up and hugged Kurt.

"Are you okay now?" Carole asked kissing his hair.

"Not completely, but I will be. Thank you Carole… Do you think you could help me figure out how to tell Blaine?" Kurt replied truthfully, looking up to Carole.

Carole never stopped smiling, just hugged him tighter.

"Yes of course sweetie. Anything you need, your father and I will be there. So will Finn, in his own way." Carole stated, they both laughed at the last part.

Carole walked into the kitchen to make some lunch and Kurt went upstairs to his room.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He got up and studied himself for the first time as a girl. It was so different, but he could still see himself, his male self.

_Hmm! I have nice hair… Skins good… Ugh! These… Things… _He looked down at his breasts. _At least I'm attractive. _Kurt thought to himself.

"Elizabeth… Hi my name is Elizabeth… I'm Kurt's sister from Michigan." He tried.

He sighed and stared for a moment longer when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Kurt, its Blaine. I'm on the school's pay phone. I just wanted to call to see if you were okay. Mercedes texted me asking if you were okay and then my phone was taken away, and I was worried, and…" Blaine inhaled a breath of air.

"Blaine! I am fine. Just wasn't feeling well and I went to the doctors and-" Kurt started, but Blaine cut in.

"What happened?" Blaine was overly concerned and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I promise!" Kurt reassured him. He wants to tell Blaine, but he couldn't. He still wanted to talk to Carole first.

_Why is this so hard? Oh yeah, my gender changes every time I have an orgasm_… He sighed. _Wait a minute. I can beat this, if I orgasm twice I'll just stay male…_

He was bursting at the seams with this revelation. Then he was brought back down by the fact that he didn't know the first thing about the female… Anything.

"As long as you're okay. Are we still hanging out tomorrow?" Blaine asked. Kurt cursed silently, forgetting he and Blaine had a date.

"Uh yeah. See you then." Kurt said.

"Okay. Bye!" Blaine said hanging up the phone. Kurt sighed again and grunted falling back on the bed.

"All you have to do is orgasm and you'll be a boy again!" Kurt said to himself. He was going to plan to do this tonight so he could play it off as another 'wet dream', as his father likes to call them. He needed to do some research first though.

"Kurt… I mean Elizabeth, lunch is ready." Carole called up the stairs. She decided to use it as much as possible so she wouldn't slip up at a more important time. Kurt giggled, he couldn't help but to with Carole. He walked downstairs and sat with Carole at the dining room table, his dad still watching the game.

"Carole, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Well of course sweetie." Carole said looking up with the most caring and bright eyes.

"I think I have a plan on how I want to tell Blaine, but I'm not sure if it's right or not." Kurt said nervously.

"I'm sure your plan is perfect and will ease him in to the situation." Carole said patting his hand. Kurt smiled shyly and began explaining his plan. She smiled the whole way through.

"I think it's perfect. A little deceiving, but I understand what you're doing, and once you explain it all to him, he will too." Carole thought it was a good way, not the best way, but Kurt knows Blaine much better than she does. He cares for Blaine and Blaine cares for Kurt. Plus Carole was there for back up and damage control if need be.

"Thank you Carole. Blaine is coming over tomorrow and I'm going to start my plan then. I will tell him by the end of the weekend. I promise." Kurt said feeling better about all of this. He hugged Carole and went back upstairs to his room. He thought maybe, just maybe things will be okay. Hopefully anyways…


	3. Chapter 3

.:Zerophilia:.

Kurt opened his laptop and began his research on female orgasms. He was majorly grossed out at the pictures and diagrams, but he'd rather not stay a girl forever. He took some notes and shut his laptop. He's had enough of vaginas to last a lifetime. Kurt shuddered slightly at the thought that he had to feel one, his. His feeling of the disease were flip flopping from _this could be good, this is horrible, to Oh my Gaga kill me now. _Little does he know…

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Carole prepping for dinner and decided to help her. Burt turned off the television and got ready for dinner, and Finn walked in the door from football practice.

"Mmm. Something smells good mo- Oh hi!" Finn walked into the kitchen and noticed an unfamiliar girl helping his mom.

Carole turned around picking her jaw up and pasting on a smile.

"Oh hi honey! How was school and practice today?" Carole asked, deflecting.

"Same old same old. We did do this awesome song in Glee Club today though." Finn said excitedly.

"That's good honey. Umm, could you sit down for a second? We need to tell you something." Carole said nervously, leading her son to the dining room table.

"Am I in trouble?" Finn asked with his quirky scrunched together brow.

"No sweetie!" Carole laughed.

"Is it about the girl in the kitchen?" He whispered, "Are we getting a sister?" He asked with that face again.

"Yes.. And No… Well I guess…! Uh Ku-Elizabeth, could you come here please?" Carole called out to Kurt.

Kurt walked out and smiled, nervously of course. He took a seat and looked between Finn and Carole.

"Finn, you know how we had to take Kurt to the doctors today?"

"Yeah! Is he alright?" He asked wondering what the girl had anything to do with Kurt and the doctors.

"Yeah, he's fine, just different…" Carole looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded.

"Kurt was diagnosed with something called Zerophilia." Carole began and Finn had his infamous confused face.

"Finn, Zerophilia is a genetic condition that causes the body to change genders after an orgasm…" Carole tried to explain easily, but failed. Finn looked one hundred times more confused than before.

"Finn." Kurt cut in and Finn looked at Elizabeth, "I'm Kurt… I have this thing where if I orgasm I change genders, you know like from male to female, female to male…" Kurt was a little irritated in trying to make him understand. Finn took a minute to process the information and then his eyes grew wide.

"You mean… Elizabeth is Kurt, and he got this way from… But… He… It… What?" Finn felt he had been slapped in the face a number of times. He didn't know what to think or say.

"Yes! Elizabeth is Kurt as a female… We know this is a hard thing to understand, we all still don't understand fully, but we're a family and we support each other no matter what. Kurt needs his brother right now…" Carole said grabbing his hand. Finn swallowed hard and looked over to Kurt. He could somehow see his brother within the girl. He could also see how scared Kurt was.

"I've got your back. I'm here… Always." Finn said, looking back at his mom again. Carole gave him a warm smile. Kurt wanted to cry. Finn took this better than he thought, and was willing to be supportive. Kurt got up and gave Finn a hug, who responded giving him a hug back.

"Kurt..? Elizabeth..? I'm here if you need anything, especially at school." Finn said.

"You can call me Kurt when it's just us, but around other people when I'm like this," He gestured to himself, "call me Elizabeth." Kurt explained.

"Awesome. Who knows?" Finn asks.

"Dad, Carole, and you." Kurt replied.

"Wait! You haven't told Blaine?" Finn asked surprised. He would have guess Kurt would tell Blaine before him.

"No, and I don't want to tell him yet. I have a plan and will tell him by the end of this weekend, but…" Kurt started, but trailed off. Finn didn't agree with Kurt on waiting, he knows from experience with Rachel that it's a bad idea, but it was Kurt's choice and he respected it.

"Just as long as you tell him. He loves you and will understand. I'm sure of it…" Finn said reassuringly with a pat on Kurt's back.

Carole had gone into the kitchen and pulled everything out of the oven.

"Burt, dinner is ready." She called out from the dining room. Finn and Kurt sat at the table and Carole joined them as Burt walked in and sat down. He noticed Kurt and Finn and looked at Carole who smiled and nodded. Burt smiled.

"So Finn how was school today?" Burt asked.

"It was school." He shrugged, "We did sing Don't Stop from Fleetwood Mac. It was awesome." Finn replied smiling.

"Great, that's a really good song, and band." Burt said smiling.

The rest of dinner was silent, a comfortable silence. After they ate, Finn went to his room and started on his homework- which means he's calling Quinn, his girlfriend of the month- and Kurt went into the kitchen to help Carole with the dishes. She hummed and Kurt fidgeted wanting to ask her a question, a particularly embarrassing one.

"Carole?" Kurt finally found his voice.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked, still washing and humming.

"How do woman… I need to… How do I…" Kurt gave up trying to ask and turned red in his face as he looked down to the sink.

"Kurt, what are you asking..? Oh! I figured that would come up eventually. I know you don't want to stay Elizabeth forever." Carole chuckled. Kurt looked up and smiled. He loved this woman.

"Right. I thought maybe I'd do some research, but I'm still unsure and they say that women don't orgasm every time… What if I don't or can't?" Kurt asked looking worried and shy. He did not want to talk about this, but he trusted Carole and she was a woman, who else does he have to ask?

"Not all women do all of the time, but you will. Just think of something to arouse you and explore your body. You'll be fine…" Carole tried to sound reassuring, but Kurt was still unconvinced.

"Thank you Carole. I'm just going to go to my room…" Kurt said drying the last dish.

"Okay honey, just remember happy thoughts." Carole laughed on his way up the stairs. He felt embarrassed, but he wanted himself back.

Kurt tried to do his homework, but all he could think about was what he was going to do tonight. His phone started buzzing with a text, and Kurt was thankful for a distarction.

_On my way to pick you up! See you in an hour. -Blaine Warbler._

_Oh crap, crap, crap_. Kurt thought. He jumped from his bed and saw it was seven o'clock, he'd be here at eight…

He started getting flustered before he realized, he's still Elizabeth. He needed to be male again.

He locked his door and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly trying to relax. He tried to think about Blaine, but all he could think about was him being here soon and having to lie to him, still being a girl. This was hopeless. He shut his eyes tight and wiped his mind clean of all thoughts. He ran his hands over his body and imagined they were Blaine's. It was slightly working. He unbuttoned his pants and slid his hands in his boxers and felt around. He rubbed the spot the diagram showed and it felt okay, but not anything big until he slipped down and hit a spot making him jerk up and moan. He couldn't think of anything but how gross it was to be touching what he's touching, but it felt so damn good he didn't want to stop. He kept going and tried to think of Blaine and his male self together. He started getting into it and he felt like it would never end. He was moaning and fantasizing, but he still wasn't cumming or even on the edge of cumming. He was getting a little frustrated but he wasn't going to give up. He kept going until he heard a car door shut and the doorbell.

_Oh holy hell… It's been an hour already? _Kurt thought glancing at the clock. He quickened his hand and tried and finally he imagined himself cumming with Blaine and came. He jerked on the bed, biting his lip to stifle a screaming-moan. He laid there for a moment longer trying to control his breathing. He finally got up and went to the mirror waiting for his body to start changing, but after five minutes and nothing happened he started freaking out.

"Kurt? Blaine's downstairs…" Burt said worried.

"I'm working on it dad." Kurt said staring waiting for something to happen. After another minute he gave up and just left, meeting his dad in the hallway.

"I tired, but I'm not changing. I guess I'll just be Elizabeth and tell him Kurt will be back soon."

"Okay. We'll help you out."


	4. Chapter 4

.:Zerophilia:.

They started down the stairs and Burt cleared his throat.

"Uh Kurt went out to the store to get some… Ice cream. He'll be back soon though." Burt said trembling. Blaine didn't notice.

"Okay, I hope he gets here soon because I have a reservation for us at-"

"Blaine! I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth." Burt cut in to save his surprise.

Kurt walked downstairs and shook his hand. He felt so stupid, but looked at it as acting, it's not like Blaine knows Elizabeth is Kurt. Blaine smiled dapperly and shook her hand, his eyes shining in the light.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." Blaine said so gentlemanly. Kurt's knees went weak.

"Uh, Elizabeth is Kurt's sister. She's visiting us from Michigan where she lives with their mom's parents." Burt said.

"Kurt never mentioned he had a sister…" Blaine looked a little confused and hurt that it was never mentioned, "I'm going to have to get on him about that… It was very nice meeting you Elizabeth and maybe I can talk Kurt into us three going out tomorrow." Blaine said with a smile and a small laugh.

How was that going to work?

Elizabeth smiled politely, speechless with worry and nerves. She wanted to, so badly to, scream that she was actually Kurt and explain everything, but she couldn't find the words or courage.

"May I use your bathroom?" Blaine asked and Carole nodded, leading him the way.

Kurt exhaled a breath he had held the entire time, relaxing that everything was so far so good. Burt relaxed into a slump as well.

"Kurt, when are you going to tell him? A stranger or other family is one thing, but Blaine…" Burt said.

"I'm going to tell him on one of our dates this weekend. I want to slowly pull him in. I'm so scared if I throw all of this at him at once he'll freak and I'll lose him." Kurt finally spoke the truth of his worries, even though Burt already knew, actually everyone already knew.

"Kurt, I respect your plan, I think it's good and it says you care, but I'm telling you that you need tell him soon because it'll hurt him more if you keep leading him on, so to speak. We're here for anything you need kiddo." Burt said grabbing his son's shoulder. He walked down the hallway into his room. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Kurt suddenly doubled over with stomach cramps, his head began to throb. He fell to the floor in agony. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Carole walked in from the hallway and ran to his side.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong, what's going on?" Carole asked worriedly.

Kurt fell silent, out of pain, out period. He had passed out, like he fell into a deep sleep, and right in Carole's arms his body began transforming from Elizabeth to Kurt.

A few seconds after transforming back into his male body, he woke up, head still pounding and cold sweats. He gasped for air and sat up trying to breathe. Carole just held him, wide eyed.

"Carole, what… What happened?" Kurt asked looking around. Carole just started laughing and hugged him so tight he thought he was going to be suffocated.

"Kurt, I'm so glad to have you back." Carole exclaimed. It took a moment for him to process what Carole was so happy about. When it hit him he looked down and saw he was male again. He screamed with joy and laughed, rejoicing with Carole. They stood up and Burt had come back out from his room to see what all the noise was.

"What's going on- Kurt, it's you, the actual you." Burt said his eyes growing as wide as his smile. They all hugged and Blaine walked in. Kurt was almost in tears.

"Are you guys okay? Oh hey Kurt. Why are you crying?" Blaine asked walking towards Kurt. Kurt pulled away from his dad and Carole and just hugged Blaine. Blaine hugged back not understanding where this was coming from. Kurt pulled back sniffling and Blaine wiped away the fallen tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asked in a whisper pulling back from Kurt's embrace, but still holding his cheeks.

"I'm just… I'm so glad to see you." Kurt smiled. Blaine chuckled.

"I'm right here Kurt…" He pulled Kurt to his chest, "I'm glad to see you too. I've missed you so much at Dalton…" He finished kissing his cheek.

Burt and Carole smiled and walked away in each other's arms giving them privacy.

Blaine pulled away and cupped Kurt's cheeks, caressing it softly with his thumb. Kurt smiled looking into those warm, concerned eyes.

Kurt was going to tell him, he didn't want to wait any longer, Blaine needed to know. Blaine's eyes told of how much he loved Kurt and it wiped the fear clear out of his mind.

"Blaine I nee-"

"Hey Kurt, you're back- Oh hey Blaine!" Finn walked in and demolished that moment.

He quickly realized the situation and stopped.

"I'm just going to go to my room and call Rachel; we're supposed to be singing some duet thing… See ya!" Finn said a little panicked running up the stairs, but gave Kurt a smile and wink at the base before ascending.

"I thought he was going with Quinn?" Blaine asked confused.

"He is, but he's voice cheating on her with Rachel." Kurt said laughing. Blaine laughed too. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine looked at him with a shy smile.

"Are you ready to go? I have a surprise for you." Blaine whispered loudly. Kurt nodded and smiled excitedly as he let Blaine lead him out of the house and to his car.

On the way there, there was silence between them, except for the radio.

Blaine couldn't help but go back to Kurt never mentioning a sister, and broke the silent needing to know before his thoughts drove him crazy.

"Kurt. Why haven't you told me about your sister?" Blaine asked curiously. He just had to know.

Kurt snapped his head to look at Blaine.

_Okay Hummel, come up with something, anything… Tell him… Lie to him… SOMETHING… _Kurt thought frantically.

"Um, because she just recently showed up." That wasn't a lie, "I've known of her, but never met her. She's always lived in Michigan with our grandparents. I'm sorry, I just never think to say I have a sister because we don't have that relationship I guess." Now that was a lie. He grimaced, he hated to lie, but he didn't get a chance to tell the truth because of Finn and now Blaine was driving and, to be safe, he'd prefer to tell him when he's sitting down in a controlled environment. Really though, he was stalling. Blaine didn't know what, but he knew something was off with Kurt, but he shook it off as him over thinking things.

"Okay. I understand. I'm glad she came and you get to hang out with her. She seems really nice. She also reminds me a lot of you." Blaine replied. Kurt felt like puking. The rest of the ride was silent until…

"Kurt, I know you're tired of Breadsticks every Friday so… I thought we could go somewhere else…" Blaine said. They had been driving for about two hours, and somehow Kurt didn't even notice. Blaine turned the corner into a nice neighborhood with mansion-like houses. Kurt stared out of the window in awe. Blaine pulled into a driveway and opened the door for Kurt after shutting the ignition off.

"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt was confused, he said reservations, but this was a house, not a restaurant.

"This is my house. I told your dad I had reservations at a restaurant so he wouldn't ask questions or possibly deny you coming over. Especially since my parents aren't here.

"This is your house? This… Mansion?" Kurt asked staring at the huge building.

"Yes, and it's not a mansion. It just looks big on the outside. It's actually the smallest house on the block." Blaine chuckled. Kurt was still in shock.

"Okay Kurt, come on, Dinner is waiting." Blaine said holding his arm out for him to grab. Kurt smiled and linked their arms as Blaine led him into the house. Blaine was right; it was small, but definitely bigger than his house, much, much bigger than his house. Blaine gave Kurt the grand tour, ending with his room. He covered Kurt's eyes before they entered.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Your surprise is in here, and I want to see your reaction." Blaine replied as he pushed him along into the room.

He removed his hands and Kurt opened his eyes and gasped at what was laid before him. Blaine smiled, he liked this reaction.

"Blaine… This is… This is beautiful and romantic and perfect." Kurt said breathlessly as he turned to face Blaine and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it. Much better than Breadsticks?" Blaine asked.

"A thousand times better, Blaine…" Kurt said tearing up again. Blaine heard a sob escape from Kurt and saw his eyes rimmed with tears. He just pulled Kurt closer and kissed him passionately. So passionately, in fact, that the room spun, and they both felt fireworks exploding all over their bodies.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine? I… I love you." Kurt said biting his lip. Blaine was now tearing up as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine simply stated before pulling away from Kurt and grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's start our picnic." Blaine said wiping Kurt's tears with his other hand.

Blaine had set out a blanket on the floor at the end of his bed. He had candles lit, music playing softly, and the lights dimmed. On the blanket were two plates of shrimp, corn, and black bean salad with vinaigrette dressing on the side, and two wine glasses of water.

Blaine sat down and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him. Blaine leaned over to Kurt, still holding his hand, and whispered into his ear.

"Kurt, look up." Kurt looked up and saw those plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars. Even though it seemed a little cheesy, Kurt couldn't bring himself to think that, it was all so beautiful. He was in awe at how much work Blaine put into this date, just for him, for them.

"Blaine, this is the most anyone has ever done for me. This is all so gorgeous and have I mentioned beautiful, romantic, and perfect?" Kurt whispered back and giggled in his ear. Blaine shuddered at Kurt's hot breath that tickled his ear. He smiled and kissed Kurt again, more chastely.

After a few seconds Blaine pulled back and spoke against Kurt's lips.

"I hope you like shrimp, salad. He giggled, returning the sensation Kurt had put on his ear a few moments earlier. Kurt shuddered at the feeling of Blaine's hot breath and Blaine smiled mischievously. Kurt opened his eyes to Blaine's bright hazel eyes. He smiled and whispered back into the air.

"I love it. " Kurt pulled back from Blaine's lips and chuckled. Blaine smiled and kissed his hand before letting it go.

They ate dinner, talked about glee club, talked about school, fashion, and whatever else popped into their minds. After an hour passed by, Blaine cleared the plates, blew out the candles, and he and Kurt laid down and looked up into the stars. Kurt loved being with Blaine, never wanting to leave. He cuddled up to Blaine, resting his head on his heaving chest, listening to his heartbeat. Blaine had one arm under his head, the other laid over Kurt's waist intertwined with his hand. Kurt's other hand drew patterns on the back of Blaine's hand that he was holding. They were comfortable, content, happy.

Until the world of reality came crashing back.

"Kurt, I want to take you and your sister out to the mall for the day tomorrow." Blaine broke the silence. Kurt became nervous. He was on the verge of hyperventilating when an excuse popped into his head.

"That sounds great Blaine." Kurt tried to keep his voice steady, "but um, Elizabeth, she has some sort of plans with some people she met at the mall the other day." Kurt didn't have to try to sound disappointed. Between the guilt of lying once again to Blaine, and putting off telling him the truth, he was pretty disappointed at himself.

"Oh, well, I'll just pick you up and we'll have a mall date… I'm actually kind of thankful she's busy because if she was around I wouldn't feel comfortable to kiss you…" Blaine said flirtatiously. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and walked right into the trap Blaine had set. Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt hard and deep. "Like that." Blaine finished pulling away. Kurt was taken by surprise once again. He was starting to enjoy surprises. Kurt smiled and laid his head back down on Blaine's chest, this time facing him.

After they laid there, for what felt like forever, Blaine checked his watch then looked down at Kurt who had fallen asleep. Blaine was about an hour past the time they needed to leave to get back to Lima for Kurt's curfew. He couldn't bring himself to really care right now. He stared at the angelic sleeping boy lying on his stomach. He sighed knowing he had to wake him up.

He first sat up against the bed, moving Kurt into his lap, and grabbed Kurt's phone and texted Burt, as Kurt, saying they lost track of time and he'd be home soon.

Burt never ceased to be amazingly cool.

_I figured kiddo. Have fun and be safe. And tell Blaine I want to talk to him when he drops you off. –Burt_

He was so understanding and trusting. Blaine then became worried when he noticed the last part of the text about Burt wanting to talk to him. He wonders what it could be about. He inhaled deeply trying to relax, telling his mind it was nothing serious, but the little voice in the back of his mind remembered the shotgun threat Burt gave him.

He looked back at Kurt and forgot about his worries. He shook Kurt lightly and he stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Blaine leaned down and shook him again, a little harder this time.

"Kurt, baby, wake up! I have to get you home. Come on." Blaine whispered into his ear. Blaine kissed his cheek as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Kurt smiled and sat up once Blaine pulled away. He stretched his arms above his head.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"About twelve thirty, one o'clock, but don't worry I texted you dad and he was fine with it." Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed him… Again.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and stood up lending a hand to help Kurt up.

They walked out of the room to Blaine's car and drove back to Lima. This time they sang along to the radio, stealing glances at one another. When they reached Kurt's driveway Blaine shut off the car and let Kurt out walking him to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but before I go your dad wants to talk to me about something. He didn't say much, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Blaine said confidently.

"Oh, well then, come say goodbye when he finishes threatening you." Kurt joked making Blaine laugh. They walked into the house and met Burt who was watching television in the living room.

"Hey boys, how was your date?" Burt asked smiling as they walked in hand in hand and smiling.

"Good dad, Blaine certainly knows how to treat a man." Kurt said laughing poking Blaine in the ribs.

"Great." Burt laughed back, "Kurt will you wait in your room for a second? I want to talk to Blaine alone." Burt didn't sound stern, angry, or intimidating like usual. He sounded nervous.

Kurt nodded, kissed Blaine's cheek, and headed upstairs to his room. Blaine walked over to the couch and sat down. Burt inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh. Where to begin?


	5. Chapter 5

.:Zerophilia:.

"Blaine." Burt began, "What are your feelings towards my son?" He asked.

"I love him sir, with all my heart." Blaine looked down wringing his hands in nervousness.

"Good, because he loves you and he needs you right now." Burt sighed.

Blaine didn't quite understand what Burt was meaning, but at that moment hearing his dad say that his son loves him was enough to make him want to jump over the moon with happiness.

"I'm going to bed. You can stay on the couch if you'd like, it's really late." Burt smiled patting Blaine on the back.

"Thank you sir, I think I will. I was coming over here tomorrow anyway to pick Kurt up to go to the mall." Blaine smiled back.

"Will you stop with the sir? It's Burt, stop making me feel so old." Burt said laughing.

"Thank you Burt!" Blaine said with a small laugh.

Burt walked into his room and Blaine walked upstairs to Kurt's room. When Blaine opened the door he heard Kurt fall to the floor.

"Eavesdropping I see." Blaine said with a laugh as he helped Kurt up. Kurt slapped his arm playfully.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, his eyes glazed with worry.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to know my feelings for you." Blaine said holding Kurt.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked as he drew lazy circles on Blaine's chest. Kurt looked up innocently into Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I told him that I loved you." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"Do you really mean that Blaine?" Kurt opened his eyes and looked into the sparkling, tear shined, hazel eyes.

"Yes Kurt! I love you and want to be with you, forever and always, no matter what." Blaine's eyes showed his sincerity. Kurt smiled, his heart pounding out of his chest, on the verge of exploding. He kissed Blaine with a deep, fiery, passion. After a few seconds, he pulled from Blaine's lips and sighed.

"Blaine I need to te-"

"Boys it's getting late, get to bed!" Burt called up the stairs.

Moment ruined again. Is the world trying to tell Kurt not to tell Blaine?

Kurt was aggravated. Two times someone has interrupted. He was at a loss.

"Kurt, I better go before your dad thinks we're up to no good. You can tell me tomorrow okay?" Blaine said with a chuckle.

Kurt nodded and looked almost sad that the moment was once again lost, but he knew tomorrow he and Blaine would be alone and he could tell him then without any interruptions.

Blaine kissed his temple.

"Good night Kurt. I love you… Forever and always." Blaine said.

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you too, forever and always." Kurt replied giving him a hug and a small kiss.

"I'll be right downstairs on the couch if you need me." Blaine walked out of the room, leaving Kurt standing there with a heavy heart and a swirling head of thoughts. Kurt sighed once more and got ready for bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling as he thought of how he was going to tell Blaine tomorrow. He decided he was going to tell him the next morning after breakfast, before their date, when they were alone and everyone was gone. He thought of how he was going to break the news, scripting every word. Tomorrow.

Blaine laid down on the couch thinking about Kurt.

Blaine closed his eyes and drifted to sleep to thoughts of him and Kurt, being together.

… Forever and always…

**Dream Sequence**- Blaine

"_Kurt, sweetie you look perfect. Come one we're going to be late."Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist._

"_Give me one more second. I'm almost done." Kurt laughed._

"_That's what you said fifteen minutes ago." Blaine whined as he kissed Kurt's neck._

"_You know if you keep that up, we're never going to get there." Kurt smiled, leaning back into Blaine._

"_You look beautiful. Come on!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. _

_Kurt shivered and turned in Blaine arms._

"_Okay Mr. Impatient." He said, straightening and tightening Blaine's tie, "Let's go."Kurt said cupping Blaine's face and kissing him._

…

"_Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Blaine Anderson-Hummel. You may kiss your partner."_

…

Blaine didn't wake up, but a smile pulled on his lips as he continued to sleep.

**Dream Sequence**- Kurt

"_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, Swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, the silver moon´s sparkling, so kiss me." _

_Blaine strummed his guitar and sang with so much emotion. He looked at Kurt with sparkling, truthful eyes as he continued singing._

"_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house. Swing me, upon its hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat. We´ll take the trail marked on your father´s map. Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, the silver moon´s sparkling, so kiss me."  
>Blaine finished the song and put his guitar down and pulled Kurt to him and kissed him.<em>

"_Blaine!" He panted when Blaine pulled from the kiss._

"_I love you Kurt." _

…

Kurt woke up and cuddled with his blankets. He started crying with love, fear, and an overwhelming feeling in his gut. He closed his eyes and felt the hot tears streak down his face. He cried himself back to sleep.

The next morning Blaine woke up to Carole and Burt in the kitchen. They were talking and laughing as Carole cooked some breakfast before they had to go to work. Blaine just laid on the couch and smiled closing his eyes. He felt comfortable and warm with Kurt's family.

Blaine must have drifted back to sleep again because when he opened his eyes again the house was empty and silent. Sunlight flooded the living room, a beautiful day. He sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went to the bathroom and forgot he didn't have a toothbrush, but knew there were some extra in the guest room. He knew, well thought, Elizabeth was staying in there so he opened the door and tiptoed in quietly only to find the room empty and unused.

_That's funny. This room looks like it hasn't even been used. _Blaine thought.

The drawers to the dresser were opened and empty, there was a light layer of dust on everything, the bed was made neatly and looked completely untouched, and when he opened the closet it was bare as well. He was confused, but it was way too early and he was still half asleep to even register anything other than 'huh!' He was going to have to ask about it later. He just yawned and grabbed a toothbrush before heading back to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He splashed some water on his face and began thinking about it.

_Where's Elizabeth? Why does the room she's supposedly using look unused, untouched? _

All this made his head hurt. He just ran his hands through his hair and decided to make him, Kurt, and Finn some breakfast. He cooked up some french toast and right on cue Finn came barreling down the steps.

"Man, something smells delicious." Finn said walking into the kitchen. Blaine laughed. He knew Finn pretty well, and from what Kurt has told him, he could eat you out of a house and home.

Blaine grabbed a plate and gave Finn a major helping, and he was soon drowning it in syrup and shoveling it down as if he hadn't eaten in months.

"Dude, this is amazing." Finn said with a full mouth.

"Glad you like them, there is plenty there, just make sure you leave enough for me and Kurt." Blaine laughed. Finn nodded and continued eating.

Blaine walked upstairs to Kurt's room and opened the door. He walked to Kurt's bed and sat beside Kurt, looking for a brief moment, just watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. He didn't know how long he sat staring, but suddenly Finn was at the door.

"Thanks for breakfast dude." He whispered, "I'm going to Puck's, see ya!" Finn said as he left back downstairs. Blaine heard the door close and a grin grew on his face.

"Kurt, baby." Blaine leaned down and whispered in his ear. Kurt groaned and turned over slightly. Blaine giggled.

"Kurt, baby. Wake up my Sleeping Beauty." Blaine said seductively in his ear, licking the shell. His hands caressed his sides gently. Kurt groaned again. Blaine smiled, in awe of his boyfriend's adorableness. He kissed his lips and Kurt's eyes fluttered opened. He kissed back and moved his hand over Blaine's on his side. Blaine smiled and pulled back from the kiss, but his lips still millimeters from Kurt's.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Blaine said cupping Kurt's face.

"Mmm. Good morning my Prince." Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine's lips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him on top of his chest. They started kissing again and Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt was still half asleep, and added to that, he was now in a daze of lust and love. He opened his mouth and Blaine's tongue darted inside as it twisted, and tangled with Kurt's. Kurt moaned and grabbed Blaine's hips, pulling him more on top of him where Blaine was straddling his lap. The air became thick, and warm. Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as he felt Blaine's erection pressed against his own. Blaine's heart was pounding as well, but to him it felt as if it was slowly thumping, feeling each beat against his chest. Blaine moaned sending vibrations through Kurt's body. They've never gone this far before, but they were in their own world, lost in the moment, lost in time. Kurt moved his hands to the small of Blaine's back and pulled him down more into his lap causing greater friction. Kurt broke the kiss and threw his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sound. He pushed down into his lap again wanting more friction, wanting to hear that sound spill from Kurt's lips. He moved his lips to Kurt's neck and explored, kissing, licking, and nipping the skin. He found a sensitive spot right below Kurt's ear and when he sucked it Kurt bucked his hips into Blaine's. Blaine moaned into his skin, biting down gently and Kurt grabbed Blaine's back and dug his nails into his skin. Kurt's eyes were screwed shut, his face contorted with pleasure. He bit his lip from an overload of pleasure. Blaine was panting against Kurt's neck, rocking his hips continuously, kissin Kurt when he wasn't choking moans and groans at this new found pleasure.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned as he slid his hips with Blaine's.

"Oh, Kurt. I-I love you." Blaine mumbled in the crook of Kurt's neck. He held himself up on shaky arms that were placed on either side of Kurt's head.

"I love you too Blaine. So much… God!" Kurt growled.

Blaine sat up slightly and looked at Kurt, who was beautifully disheveled and wrecked. Kurt opened his eyes meeting his gaze. He ran his hands up Blaine's sides, making his skin burn and his body shiver. He snaked his hands around Blaine's neck and pulled him down kissing him deeply. He entangled his fingers in Blaine's hair eliciting a moan from him. Kurt bit his bottom lip gently before pulling away and burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Blaine… I, I'm…" Kurt tried to warn him, but all coherent thoughts fled his mind. Blaine knew what he was saying, he knew because he was close as well. His arms gave out and he collapsed on Kurt slightly, and began moving his hips erratically. They were moaning, panting, and screaming. Within seconds Blaine and Kurt were holding each other tightly, cumming together, and the other's name falling from their lips. Their orgasms were intense, stars and blackness flashing beneath their eyelids. They both felt as if they had died and gone to heaven. Blaine stilled, laying on top of Kurt, still straddling him. Kurt had his hands wrapped around Blaine, holding him close. Their chests rose and fell in sync, as they slowly came off of their highs. Blaine held himself up above Kurt and kissed him. Kurt smiled against his lips.

"Now a guy could get used to waking up like that." Kurt laughed, still trying to catch his breath. Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's and smiled before he kissed him and rolled off of Kurt, laying on his side to face him. They held each other and cuddled, never wanting it to end. They were in pure bliss.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said kissing Kurt's hair. Kurt snuggled more into Blaine's chest feeling his heart beat.

"I love you too Blaine." He replied sleepily.

They laid there together in each other's embrace as sleep took over them, breakfast long forgotten. This was definitely a morning to remember, a morning to dream about.


	6. Chapter 6

.:Zerophilia:.

A few hours later Blaine woke up, a smile on his face as the memory of earlier that morning drifted back to him. He rolled over in the bed, but to his dismay he found it empty. He got out of bed and looked around for Kurt, but he was nowhere to be found. He began to worry hoping that what they did, what they shared, earlier that morning didn't freak him out and he left. He continued his search downstairs and still couldn't find him.

He walked into the living room and grabbed his phone and was about to text Kurt when he heard someone in the kitchen. He thought maybe it was Kurt, but when he peered into the kitchen he saw Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth." Blaine greeted. She jumped and turned to see Blaine in the kitchen. Kurt freaked, he had been crying since he woke up as Elizabeth and seeing Blaine lying beside him he was scared he would find out before he got a chance to tell him.

"H-hey Blaine. Good morning." she stammered nervously.

"I thought you had left, your room was empty when I went in there to grab a toothbrush earlier." Blaine said as he hopped up onto the counter. Kurt stood there for a moment contemplating on what he could tell him that sounded believable.

"Uh, yeah, nope. Still here. My clothes are in Carole and dad's room, and I only use the room to sleep in." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"But the bed looks untouched." He said confused.

"My grandpa taught me how to make beds. He's a military man so my beds always look perfect and untouched... Quarter bouncing worthy, as he says." She giggled.

Kurt smiled. He was getting pretty good at being Elizabeth.

"Oh okay. That's cool. My uncle was a military man." Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt relaxed a little bit more and took it upon himself to play around a little with Blaine.

"So Blaine, you and Kurt seem… Close." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we are best friends and boyfriends." Blaine said blushing.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked.

Kurt wanted to know how Blaine saw it, how he tells the story.

"Well his glee club sent him to spy on my glee club and he pretended to be new and asked me, by random, for directions. I knew he was a spy, he was horrible at it." Blaine paused and laughed at the memory. Kurt noticed how his eyes lit up and his smile became truly genuine.

" I took him by the hand and showed him a short cut to the senior commons where I played along flirtatiously. I am the lead singer for my glee club so I left him with a smile and a wink as I joined the group and sang Teenage Dream. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was enchanting, beautiful, and the rest is pure history." Blaine finished with a sigh.

Kurt's heart melted at Blaine's expression as he told the story and even now how he is still lost in it.

"Awe. That's so sweet and adorable." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah… I love him." Blaine said without even thinking. Kurt smiled.

"Speaking of Kurt, have you seen him?" Blaine asked snapping from his thoughts.

"Nope, no, can't say that I have." Elizabeth became flustered. Kurt turned around and opened a cabinet to grab a… cup? He shrugged and took one down from the shelf.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I'm just going to go and… Yeah." She said as she scurried off into the other room.

_What a nice girl, but man is she peculiar. _

He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Kurt. No answer. Blaine was getting a little worried, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to call his friends, Burt, or Carole and freak them out. He would come back, he knew he would. He hoped. He flopped on the couch and sighed as he turned the television on. He couldn't pay attention as all he could do was worry.

He picked up his phone and tried to call him again, after a half an hour went by and finally.

"Kurt? Kurt, where are you?" Blaine asked when he heard someone pick up.

"Hello to you too Blaine!.. I'm at my Dad's shop." He lied. He had to mimic a deep voice and try and be quiet since, one he was still Elizabeth, and two he was in the other room.

"You had me worried to death. I thought you freaked after this morning and left." Blaine said, calming immensely.

"No, no. This morning was perfect Blaine. My dad, my dad just called and asked if I could come down and help him for a little. Play secretary since he has an overload of customers. I just didn't want to wake you." He was going to have to get his dad to cover for him.

"As long as you're okay?" Blaine said, but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm fine and I'll be home soon. I love you Blaine." Kurt said.

"I love you too." Blaine replied before he hung up. He exhaled and slumped into the couch, relaxed again. He heard Elizabeth come out of a room somewhere and head up the stairs. He didn't pay too much mind to it and just looked at the television and got lost in watching House of Mouse on the Disney Channel.

About an hour later he heard Elizabeth run down the stairs and slam the front door shut behind her. Blaine stared at the door, eyes furrowed together.

_What the hell?.. _Blaine really didn't want to know.

A few minutes later Kurt walked through the door. Blaine seemed to wonder why Kurt and Elizabeth were never in the same room at the same time. He's noticed that when Elizabeth is there, Kurt isn't and then Elizabeth disappears and Kurt shows up. Blaine laughed internally as he imagined Kurt being able to switch from himself to Elizabeth…

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked as he walked in the door as calm as possible.

"Oh nothing. I'm glad your home. I missed you all day." Blaine said getting up from the couch and walking over to Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too. I am sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to worry you." Kurt said looking down. He just felt so guilty.

"Now that I understand, it's okay. I was just worried I went too far and scared you or something." Blaine said.

"No Blaine, not at all. I love you and was ecstatic to have been able to share that with you this morning." Kurt looked into his eyes. Blaine smiled and Kurt hugged him, burying his face in his neck to hide his tears. Blaine kissed his jaw and let go of him.

"How about that shopping trip I promised you?" Blaine asked bouncing a little with excitement.

"Sounds lovely. Let me just go take a shower and change first." Kurt said.

"Okay angel." Blaine replied kissing him chastely before Kurt walked upstairs to his room.

Blaine sat back on the couch to wait.

Upstairs, Kurt turned on the shower, but didn't get in. He changed clothes and sat on the sink to think about his plan of action. He calls Carole to ask her for advice.

"Hey Kurt, is everything okay?"

"Yeah Carole, I just need to talk to you."

"Okay Kurt go ahead."

"Well I know Blaine loves me, but I'm still scared to tell him. I told you my plan on how I was going to tell him, but I decided I don't want it like that anymore. How should I tell him? I'm so confused." Kurt started pacing the bathroom floor.

"Okay sweetie, first calm down. I'm glad you realized he loves you and you're rethinking how you should tell him. In my opinion, just sit him down and tell him. Don't wait any longer. Dad is at work, I'm at work, Finn is at Puck's. You two are alone and it's the perfect time and place to just sit down and tell him."

"Carole, I can't-"

" Kurt you can. Have faith in Blaine."

Kurt paused.

"Thank you. I-I'm going to go and tell him right now."

"Good for you. Call me if you need anything else. I love you sweetie and good luck."

"Love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone.

It was like a broken record, everyone, including himself, telling him 'Blaine loves you and will understand.' As many times as it's said, it still didn't make him feel anymore able to tell Blaine the truth without fear.

After being in the bathroom for thirty minutes he shut the shower off and walked downstairs.

"Hey Blaine can we skip the mall?" Kurt asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, sure Kurt. Is everything okay?" Blaine asked looking away from the television.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt down to lie on his chest. Blaine had a feeling Kurt had something on his mind. He knew _something_ was wrong. Kurt never turned down a shopping trip.

"Kurt? You know you can tell me anything right?" Blaine asked in a soft tone.

"Yes…" Kurt said, not moving from his chest or his embrace, but kept listening to Blaine's heartbeat as his sped up and jumped to his throat.

_Blaine is must be psychic…_

"Then why don't you talk to me and tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Because…" Kurt gave as an answer. He tightened his grip on Blaine.

"Because is not an acceptable answer Kurt." Blaine chuckled trying to lighten the slight tension filling the room.

"Because Blaine, you'll be mad at me and will want to break up with me." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out. Blaine looked down at Kurt. He stopped breathing and became worried wondering why he would ever think that.

"Why would you say that? Kurt, I'm not going to break up with you or leave you. I love you and whatever it is you feel that you can't tell me I will help you through it." Blaine said trying to hold back tears. He didn't know what to think or what to assume.

Kurt sighed. He knew it was time to tell Blaine.

He sat up off of Blaine and looked into his soft, worried glazed eyes.

"Blaine, I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't know how to tell you, and I was scared, and confused, and I still don't understand and I couldn't expect you to understand if I didn't, and I was afraid you would hate me and think I was a freak, and would just break up with me and leave, and…" Kurt vomited out. He couldn't breathe. Blaine pulled him into a hug and started crying, but held him close.

"Kurt what's wrong, what's going on? What do you mean you didn't want to hurt me? Why would you ever think I would hate you, call you a freak, or leave you? That's ridiculous." Blaine asked.

Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders and inhaled deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and just said it.

"Blaine, I have Zerophilia." He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. Just admitting it was some relief. Blaine made a face of question though.

"Blaine, I have a genetic condition called Zerophilia."

"Kurt, what does that have to do-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut in, "Zerophilia is… It's when… You know Elizabeth?" Kurt asked.

He was now trying to concentrate on finding the words, how to explain this.

"Yeah. Your sister. What does she have to do with it?" Blaine was confused.

"She isn't my sister Blaine."

That didn't help with his confusion.

"Zerophilia is a disease that causes a person to change genders after an… Orgsm…" He mumbled the last word not wanting to say it."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"When I… Orgasm… My body changes genders…" Kurt said. He bowed his head in shame and waited for his boyfriend to scream, break up with him, leave, something.

He looked up and saw Blaine staring blankly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, are you serious? You… She… What?"

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath to explain everything. Blaine sat and stared at Kurt waiting and willing to listen. He was still confused, and wasn't processing what Kurt was saying.

"Friday when I went to the doctors... What happened was Thursday night, I had a dream and it caused me to, you know…" Blaine nodded, "Friday morning I woke up and was a girl." Kurt paused to wait for a reaction.

"Kurt, how is that possible. I mean I've never heard of that?" Blaine wasn't freaking out. He was concerned and just listening trying to figure out what Kurt was saying, which willed Kurt to want to continue.

"I don't know, that's why I went to the doctors. He said I have an abnormality in my genes that I inherited from my mom which causes Zerophilia, and basically all it means is that anytime I have an orgasm my body will change genders."

Blaine was stilled with shock. He didn't know what to think or say, but he knew he wasn't mad or leaving.

"After I found this out I made up Elizabeth as a cover up for my condition as a story for when I was female. I never meant to lie to you, but like I said, I was afraid to tell you thinking you would leave me." Tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's eyes softened and he hugged Kurt.

"Kurt, this is hard for me to understand, but I would never leave you. You should have told me."

"I know Blaine, I'm so sorry for lying to you. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine pulled away from Kurt, "So let me get this straight. You have a disease that makes you change genders when you orgasm. When you're a female you are Elizabeth and Kurt as a male. You made up the story about Elizabeth being your sister because you were afraid I wouldn't accept it…" Blaine went through it. Kurt nodded.

Blaine laughed and Kurt looked up, he was now confused.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, his eyes furrowing.

"I thought something was strange about you and Elizabeth and I imagined earlier today when Elizabeth ran out of the house that you could change genders. I never thought it was real and true, but…" He trailed off.

"So you're not mad?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm not mad. I mean I'm hurt that you lied to me and didn't tell me, but I love you Kurt and I would never be mad at you." Blaine kissed him and Kurt smiled through his tears.

"I mean you'll have to give me time to learn and understand, but Kurt, as long as you're truly okay I'm okay." Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Blaine. How in the world did I get a guy like you? I couldn't imagine what I would do if you thought I was a freak and left me. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Kurt I am here for you. You are my best friend, my boyfriend and I will love you no matter what. I fell in love with you, the person, not your gender, you."

Kurt hugged him again and felt happier than ever.

He knew that a big fat 'I told you so' was coming from his family later.

"So who all knows?" Blaine asked.

"Just Dad, Carole, Finn, and now you." Kurt smiled wiping his tears.

"I'm glad you decided to include me in your support system." Blaine joked. Kurt smiled and laid back on Blaine's chest.

"Me too. I'm glad you're here to support me." He said.

"Always Kurt."

And with that Kurt and Blaine laid together on the couch in silence, soaking everything in. Blaine had so many questions, but decided to wait a little while until he bombarded Kurt. He knew he must be exhausted carrying that on his mind then just dropping it, being so vulnerable in an unpredictable situation. Blaine was glad Kurt finally told him, and Kurt was glad as well, thanking Grilled Cheesus for Blaine.


	7. Chapter 7

.:Zerophilia:.

A few weeks had gone by and Blaine had spent every moment he could researching this condition. Kurt had stayed Kurt all week, not even a close call, which Kurt wasn't complaining, but he missed Blaine's flirtatious ways, his touches, his glances, their hand holding, and most of all their kisses.

Burt and Carole were out on a date, and Finn was locked in his room hyped up on skittles and mountain dew playing a marathon of Halo. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, not snuggled like usual, and Kurt was going insane. He knew Blaine still loved him, but he wasn't showing it like he used to.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. Blaine looked from the movie they were watching, "Why don't you touch me anymore?" He asked.

"I touch you all of the time Kurt." He said confused.

"No I mean, why don't you _touch_ me? Like kiss me, hug me, cuddle with me, hold my hand?" Kurt clarified.

Blaine had a scared shitless face and Kurt was beginning to not like it.

"Kurt, I…I'm…-"

"You think I'm a freak…" Kurt cut in.

"I didn't say that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and turned on the couch.

"Kurt, I love you and I don't think you're a freak, I'm just, I'm afraid to because I… It's new and I don't know how I would deal with it." Blaine said looking down, a little ashamed.

"Blaine, I'm scared too, but I miss you doing your flirty boyfriend things. I miss you…" Kurt said tilting Blaine's face up. Kurt decided to be bold and kiss Blaine. Blaine was hesitant at first, but he couldn't resist those soft, delicious lips. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek as Blaine cupped Kurt's and they kissed like they never kissed before. A week without kissing is too long they both decided.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he pulled away. Kurt smiled.

"See Blaine, nothing happened. I'm still me." Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed with him and pulled their foreheads together as he caressed Kurt's cheek.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm still trying to learn and deal with this. I want to be there for you, help you, not make things more difficult." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, you are helping me just by being here with me. I know you're still learning and trying, but I need my boyfriend. You know I can't live without my Blaine-puppy." Kurt faked a sad pout.

Blaine laughed and kissed his pouty lips, biting playfully making Kurt moan. Blaine pulled away, but Kurt held his face.

"Blaine, relax, it's okay." Kurt whispered against his lips. Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt, trying to forget his worries. He pressed his lips gently to Kurt's and became lost in kissing his boyfriend. He missed this.

Their tongues danced as Blaine is now lying on top of Kurt, one hand on his cheek, the other on his waist. Kurt has his hands on Blaine's waist and his legs wrapped around Blaine as the moment took them further and further. Blaine may have not been worried anymore, but he was still subconsciously careful not to take it too far.

He was hard and could feel that Kurt was too, and he didn't want to stop, Kurt didn't either. Blaine pulled from Kurt's lips panting as he looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Kurt I love you, and I want to be with you so badly right now." Blaine looked torn between fear and love.

"Blaine, I understand if you're not ready… But I want you so badly right now too." Kurt said almost pleading.

Blaine decided that he wants Kurt, he needs him and most of all he loves him, and it didn't matter what would happen. Whatever took place afterwards, they would deal with afterwards.

Blaine attacked Kurt's lips not needing another moment. Kurt moaned in surprise, but sighed into the deep, hard kiss. Blaine's hands started roaming as he moved his lips to Kurt's ear.

"Let's move this into the bedroom." He said, "How much time do we have." His hot breath on Kurt's neck created goose bumps and Kurt shuddered.

Kurt nodded and looked over at the clock.

"We have an hour before you have to leave." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Perfect." Blaine said as he grinded pulled Kurt with himself off of the couch. Kurt squealed in surprise and giggled when Blaine swept him off his feet and carried him up the stairs to his room bridal style.

"Blaine, what are you... Put me down…" Kurt laughed. Blaine just smiled and kissed his temple as he continued ascending the steps.

Once in the room, Blaine shut the door with his foot and laid Kurt down onto the bed gently before climbing in after him and kissed his lips again, licking his bottom lip.

Kurt opened his mouth, inviting Blaine's tongue in as his hands slid all over Blaine's chest. Blaine shifted so he was straddling Kurt and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once opened, he ran his hands up and down Kurt's chest, reveling in his toned, perfect body. Kurt pulled on the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt and pulled it up as far as he could before Blaine grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way off throwing it to the floor. Blaine looked down at Kurt and a blush rose on Kurt's cheeks. Blaine smiled and planted soft kisses over Kurt's chest. Blaine then took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth and licked and sucked on it making him moan at the new sensation. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls as he arched his back and brought his hips up to meet Blaine's. Kurt moaned at both the friction and the vibration Blaine's moans were sending through his body. Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the heat and friction.

He returned his mouth to Kurt's lips and started kissing him fervently as he thrust his hips against Kurt's, wanting to feel more friction. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth sending electricity pulsing through his veins and straight to his groin. Blaine began to thrust faster and harder, throwing his head back and moaning. Kurt had his eyes shut tightly and dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders at the overload of pleasure. This felt perfect and right as their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, sliding against each other. They both continued to move and moan together, both dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh god Blaine…" Kurt growled. Blaine smiled, loving what he was doing to Kurt, making him unravel.

A few more thrusts and Kurt was scratching up Blaine's back.

"B-blaine… I'm… I'm…" He tensed, feeling the warmth spread through his stomach as he let go completely.

Seeing and feeling Kurt writhe and shake under him made him lose it. Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder cumming hard, collapsing on top of Kurt as they both panted.

Blaine kissed Kurt lovingly on the lips before lying on his side next to Kurt.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said pulling him to his chest.

"I love you too Blaine." He replied as he slid closer to Blaine and kissed his neck.

After their highs wore off and exhaustion set it Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Blaine, you know what happens next?" Kurt sounded worried.

"Yeah, but I don't care Kurt. What we shared was the best thing I've ever felt and I'm ready for what comes next." Blaine replied kissing Kurt.

"Just don't freak out when my body starts to change okay. I'm fine… Just remember that it's me." Kurt said caressing his jaw.

Blaine didn't know what to expect, he just held Kurt close.

They had about thirty five minutes left together, wishing it wasn't a school night. Blaine looked down and saw Kurt had drifted to sleep, or so he thought. Really he was passed out as his body was about to change. Kurt started thrashing around, clutching his stomach. Blaine began to freak and tried to wake Kurt up, but he couldn't.

"Kurt… Kurt, baby what's wrong..? What's happening?" Blaine asked frantically. Then his eyes went wide as he watched Kurt transform from male to female in a matter of seconds. He was shocked to stone, his brain, body, voice not functioning. Kurt stilled and after a few seconds Blaine was knocked from his daze at the sounds Kurt made as he calmed and woke up. When Kurt opened his eyes Blaine hugged him sobbing.

"Oh my god Kurt, I thought... I didn't know…." Blaine was hysterical. Kurt just hugged him.

"I'm sorry, that's just how it happens." Kurt replied. Blaine pulled back from the hug and looked at Kurt, dragging his eyes over Kurt's body. He was wrapped in the sheet and blushed as he felt Blaine's eyes rake over him.

"I know you don't find this attractive." Kurt looked down sadly. Blaine's eyes softened. He may be gay, but he knew Kurt was in that female body and he loved Kurt.

He lifted Kurt's chin and kissed his lips.

"Kurt, I don't care if you're male or female. I love you, I'm attracted to _you_." Blaine smiled, eyes filled with truth and love. Kurt smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine was truly perfect and understanding. Kurt hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"But, I have no idea of what to do in this department." Blaine chuckled. Kurt laughed too as he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"It's okay, I've done some research, but Blaine you don't have to, I can do it myself to change back-"

"No, Kurt I want to." Blaine kissed him passionately to emphasize his want. Blaine cupped his cheek, and looked into his eyes.

"Just walk me through it." He said.

Kurt kissed Blaine, and guided his hand down his body and into his pants. Blaine was a little hesitant not knowing a thing about a female's 'down there'. He never thought he would ever be in this situation, but once Kurt showed him what to do and got him started, he got into it. Kurt moaned and kissed Blaine's neck as Blaine kept fingering him, experimenting with different places and movements. Kurt thrust against Blaine's hand and moaned in his ear, holding Blaine for dear life. His female body was much more sensitive than his male body, but it was pleasurable all the same. Blaine captured Kurt's lips and he dipped his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt felt that Blaine was hard. He was happy that Blaine was telling the truth and he really didn't care about the gender aspect of their relationship. Kurt slid his hand over Blaine's erection and Blaine laid his forehead to Kurt's shoulder and moaned. They both sped up their movements, keeping the same rhythm with each thrust.

Blaine rubbed a particular spot that made Kurt jump and gasp for air.

Seeing Kurt unravel in a completely different way sent him to the edge again.

"Kurt I'm so close." Blaine groaned.

"Me too." Kurt strained to get out.

After three more thrusts, both Kurt and Blaine were cumming. Blaine slid his hands from Kurt's pants and wiped them on his jeans. It was definitely different, but with Kurt it was perfect.

Blaine smiled as he held Kurt close and kissed him softly, pecking his lips a few times.

"I love you Blaine. Forever and always." Kurt said hugging Blaine.

"I love you too Kurt. Forever and always." They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep forgetting the time.

After about thirty minutes they woke to a knock on the door.

"Guys… Burt called and said they lost track of time, but are headed home. You two better get up, and Blaine you better get going." Finn yelled through the door. Kurt shot up and nudged Blaine awake.

"Blaine my parents." Kurt shook Blaine. Blaine's eyes flew opened and he jumped from the bed. Kurt ran to bathroom the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth to clean up as Blaine ran around the room trying to find his shirt and shoes.

"Kurt I need pants." Blaine realized. Kurt stumbled from the bathroom and threw Blaine the cloth and went to his dresser to find Blaine a pair of yoga pants. Blaine quickly put them on and grabbed his things. They looked at the clock and saw it was past ten.

The boys ran downstairs and when they stopped at the front door Blaine realized Kurt changed back to Kurt.

"Kurt, how did you..?" Blaine asked confused. Kurt looked down and noticed he was male again and he was just as confused as Blaine was.

"I don't know, maybe it gets better and easier the more times it happens?" Kurt guessed.

"I guess we'll just have to test that theory out." Blaine chuckled.

"I guess so." Kurt responded as he fisted Blaine's shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Awwe, come on guys keep it G out of the bedroom." Finn groaned walking down the stairs.

Blaine and Kurt laughed once Finn disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll text you when I get home. Try and get some sleep." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely.

"Okay… And Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Thank you for being the perfect and most loving boyfriend… I love you." Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt…-"

"For what?" Kurt asked confused.

"For letting me be a part of this, sharing this with me, and trusting me. Also for being patient, perfect, and loving… I love you too" Blaine smiled caressing Kurt's jaw with his thumb. They smiled at each other longingly not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes Blaine sighed and pulled away, winking at Kurt before opening the front door and leaving. Kurt stood there watching Blaine get in his car and leave, waving goodbye.

Kurt sighed, sad to see him go, but over the moon with happiness at how utterly _perfect_ everything was, is. There was no other word to describe it. He went back upstairs smiling as he crawled into bed and snuggled into his warm blankets, falling asleep to Blaine's lingering scent in his sheets.

Everything was going to be okay. He had Burt, Carole, Finn, and Blaine by his side, and life couldn't be better. Zerophilia or not, he was surrounded by people who loved and cared for him, and that's all he could ever ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

It's Monday morning, which meant school. He couldn't very well hide out forever and after his and Blaine's night last night he felt a whole new amount of confidence in himself. He woke up bright and early, hummed in the shower, smiling so wide and genuine Burt and Carole didn't know what to make of it. Finn groaned at his chipper-morning-ness and rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Some one's happy this morning!" Burt said over his paper.

Kurt just kept on smiling as he walked past his dad.

"It's just a good morning." Kurt explained.

"Good to hear Kurt… Here's breakfast." Carole said walking to the table setting down eggs, bacon, and toast.

Finn smiled and was more awake now just at the sight of food. Such a boy.

They all ate breakfast and Carole left for work shortly after, followed by Burt ten minutes later.

Kurt and Finn got in Kurt's car, it was his turn to drive to school, and the ride was comfortable.

"So, Kurt, what did you and Blaine do last night?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"We just watched some movies. Why?" Kurt asked tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh, no reason, I just heard some things when I was taking a bathroom break." Finn bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"Finn Hudson, if you tell anyone, so help me Gaga…" Kurt said blushing profusely.

"Relax Kurt, my lips are sealed, I just had to poke a little fun." Finn smiled with his hands held up in surrender.

Kurt laughed, he couldn't help it. Since Carole and his dad got married, Finn and his' relationship turned really brotherly. As you can tell…

They pulled into the school parking lot and they walked in. Finn headed towards Quinn's locker and Kurt met up with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Is my boo feeling better?" Mercedes asked hugging Kurt.

"Yes Cedes, thank you for asking. I am feeling extremely better and fabulous this morning." Kurt said slightly skipping and beaming.

"I'm guessing your weekend went well then." Rachel suggested.

Kurt looked at her and then it hit him what she meant. He laughed, he couldn't deny it and even if he could he didn't want to. These were his girls and he finally had some tea to spill.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell…" Kurt said mischievously as he turned and walked into his first period class away from the girls.

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other, then to Kurt, and then back at each other before they walked away.

"You don't think…" Rachel wondered.

"Our little white boys all grown up." Mercedes added.

"Awwwww!" They said in unison as they hugged sayong their goodbyes as they went to their classes.

School was school, nothing exciting, nothing new. Kurt was still happy and couldn't wait for this week to be over before it had time to begin. Glee club rolled around and he was greeted with welcome- backs, and glad- you- feel- betters. Rachel, of course, asked for the floor and welcomed him back properly with a song, from none other than Barbra Streisand. It was beautiful and so sweet. The rest of the time they went over a set list for sectionals coming up, and when the bell rang Kurt received a text from Blaine.

_**Miss you already 3**_**- Blaine Warbler**

Kurt immediately texted a reply.

_**Miss you too Blaine 3 Will I get to see you before this weekend?- **_**Kurt**

_**Maybe… Turn around ;)- **_**Blaine Warbler**

Kurt almost dropped his phone when he turned around and saw Blaine standing there a few feet away. He ran up and hugged Blaine, like he hadn't seen him in a lifetime.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, classes were let out early and I skipped Warbler rehearsal because I wanted to see you!" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hands and looking at him with the most sincere of dapper faces.

"Shall we go for coffee my dear sir?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Blaine replied holding his arm out for Kurt, who took it charmingly and they walked out of school laughing and talking.

Finn had football practice so he had plenty of time to go have coffee with Blaine before he had to return to pick up his brother.

At the coffee shop Blaine ordered and paid while Kurt was asked to go sit down at their usual table. When Blaine came back he sat down and grabbed Kurt's hand. Nothing was said, but nothing had to be said.

Then their happy little bubble was popped.

"What are you ladies doing here?" Karofsky spat.

"It's a coffee shop, what do you think we're doing?" Kurt retorted.

"Well it looks like you and your fairy boyfriend here are –"

"Will you just leave us alone Dave? We're not doing anything to you, we're just trying to sit down and have a cup of coffee… Wait why aren't you at football practice with Finn?" Blaine cut in.

"Your being fags in front of me, and I don't want to see it… And mind your own business about football practice." Karofsky fisted his hands and turned red.

"We're sorry to be such a bother to you but we're not doing anything wrong so leave us alone and go be a hypocritical, Neanderthal somewhere else." Kurt was getting angry now.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. Karofsky slammed his hands on top of the table and stared at the boys for a moment.

"You listen to me Hummel, you shut your mouth got it. Now I want you and your boyfriend here to leave and stop spreading your fairy dust." Karofsky said through gritted teeth.

"Kurt stood up from the table, with much protest from Blaine, and stared Karofsky down.

"No Dave, you listen to me, Blaine and I have as much right to be here as anyone else. I'm sorry you're so scared and ashamed, but I'm tired of you taking it out on me and now Blaine, so if you have a problem then _you_ leave." Kurt stood his ground, fire in his eyes.

Blaine stared between the two with wide eyes, angry-stand-your-ground-Kurt was a major turn on and he was shocked to say the least.

Karofsky looked at Kurt and saw no fear. He looked around and saw people staring so he slammed his hands down on the table again before storming out.

Kurt let out a breath and sat down, slumping in his chair.

"God, I am so sick of him!" Kurt exclaimed.

He looked at Blaine who was just sitting there, staring.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just, it's just, I've never seen you so angry before…-"

"I'm sorry Blaine…-"

"And it was hot." He finished.

"I didn't mean to… Wait what?"

"You, standing up to Karofsky, you were…" Blaine was like a little kid explaining something amazing; Wide eyes, smiling, rambling, incomplete sentencing. It was so cute and adorable, and it just took every ounce of anger that Dave caused.

"You're just amazing!" Blaine ended, grabbing Kurt's hand again.

"You're amazing too!" Kurt said before taking a sip of his coffee.

After a few seconds of silence the two slipped out of an intense moment into their usual light conversation. When Kurt realized the time he and Blaine headed back to the car and back to McKinley. Finn's practice was just finishing up, giving Kurt and Blaine time to say goodbye.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you Blaine for visiting me today. It was the most wonderful surprise." Kurt smiled.

"Well, honestly I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And I did miss you a little bit." Blaine chuckled, pinching his thumb and index finger together.

He kissed Kurt again and slowly released him, not really wanting to. Kurt stood there and watched as Blaine walked away to his car. He sighed happily and got back into his car. A few moments later Finn got in and they rode home for the evening.

"That was cool what Blaine did this afternoon." Finn broke the silence.

"He's so sweet." Kurt replied, "Wait, how did you know?" Kurt asked confused.

"Karofsky. He showed up to practice late and after coach Bieste ripped him a new one he was complaining about seeing you two at the Lima Bean." Finn said.

"Yeah, we saw him there and he tried starting some stuff, but we handled it." Kurt said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Me and the other guys got onto him about it too. He seriously needs to leave you alone." Finn said as they got out of the car.

Once at the door, Kurt turned to Finn.

"Thanks Finn, you're the best brother."

"No problem Kurt, I got your back." Finn smiled.

They walked into the empty house and separated to their rooms. Finn called Rachel, then Quinn and Kurt started on his homework, turned on some music, and texted Blaine.

Things seemed like they were getting better. If only they would stay that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

That night after dinner, Kurt returned to his room and noticed a text from an unknown number. When he opened it he dropped the phone to the floor as all the air escaped from his lungs and fear set in his bones.

_**Let's see how brave you are when your lady isn't around…- **_**Unknown Number**

What does that mean exactly? Kurt was so scared. He knew Karofsky was capable of anything and all he could assume was the worst.

He was snapped out of his fear by the phone ringing. He jumped out of his skin and grabbed at his pounding heart.

"Holy Lady Gaga." He sighed out.

He picked up his phone and was relieved when he saw Blaine's number and picture.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt tried to sound as if he never received a threatening text.

"Hey Kurt, are you okay? You sound a little distressed." Blaine was concerned.

He was such a psychic sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little jumpy… What's up?" Kurt deflected.

"Not much, I just wanted to say goodnight." Blaine replied.

"Awe, you're too sweet Blaine!" Kurt smiled as he flopped down on his bed.

"Hope you sleep well, have good day tomorrow, and I love you."

"You too Blaine. I love you too and I will talk to you tomorrow." Kurt said.

_If I'm still alive. _He thought.

They said more goodbyes, which took almost ten minutes- ah, young love. Kurt tried to distract himself with his routine and got into bed. Instead of thinking about dumb ass Karofsky, he thought about Blaine, falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning he woke up groaning at his alarm clock. He got up and ready for his dreadful day at school. He pasted on a smile and walked downstairs for breakfast. He was spacey, thinking and worrying about what Karofsky had in store for him. Once his parents were gone he and Finn decided to leave early for school. Finn had to meet with Rachel for something to do with Glee club. Kurt didn't argue, he then could at least get whatever was going to happen over with so he can change and get on with his day. If only he could be so lucky.

Finn walked off to the auditorium and Kurt headed for his locker. He stopped breathing when he saw Karofsky turn the corner and was surprised when he wasn't shoved into the hard metal. He opened his eyes, relaxing and saw that Karofsky just passed by. Was he playing the torture card? Kurt just closed his locker and went to the library where he grabbed the latest issue of Vogue and started thumbing through it. Again, he noticed Karofsky and braced himself for whatever Karofsky would bring, but nothing. Karofsky just walked past him and sat down at another table and started writing in a notebook. Kurt was confused and getting more nervous by the second. The bell rang for first period and he headed for class when all of a sudden he felt someone grab him and pull him forcefully into the bathroom.

"What the..?" Kurt flailed.

"What do you have to say now fag?" He heard the all too familiar voice say.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Kurt tried to kick and scream out of Dave's grasp. He was being held around the waist from behind, hands held in a tight grip. He knew struggling wasn't going to help, Karofsky was huge and he had no chance at all, but he wasn't going without a fight.

"No, you need to be taught a lesson. You can't just shove your gayness in our faces…" Karofsky began.

"You're gay too Dave, why can't you just leave me alone, do you think bullying me is going to convince people that you aren't gay?" Kurt snapped.

"Shut up Hummel. I am not gay!" Karofsky screamed throwing Kurt into the wall.

Kurt fell silent, being thrown into a wall with so much force and anger definitely hurt worst than being shoved into a locker.

"You think you can strut around here and be fagot-y and keep on about how I'm… I'm not and I'm tired of you reminding me everyday…" Karofsky yelled, red faced, fired eyes, and shaky hands. He yelled in Kurt's face as he kept shoving him against the wall.

Kurt gained some strength and pushed Karofsky away from him.

"Get the hell away from me. I'm tired of you taking this out on me. You _are_ gay and your just too scared to admit it, and you take it out on me and Blaine because you're jealous of what we have and you're jealous that we're not ashamed of who we are. You're just a scared little baby…" Kurt screamed.

"Shut up!" Karofsky screamed back.

He pushed with more force than before. Kurt heard him yell something, felt hands against his chest, and could feel the pain coursing through his body as his back and head hit the tiled wall. He fell to the floor, but he felt paralyzed, almost numb. He tried opening his eyes, but everything was blurry and doubled, and the room was spinning so fast. He closed them again and just laid there; that's all he could do.

Karofsky was huffing and panting with anger, he was crying. He was crying because everything Kurt said was true, he hated that Kurt was right. When he looked down, Kurt's body was lying there, no movement or sound that he could tell. Karofsky panicked and just ran from the bathroom and out of the school. He didn't know what he had just done.

Kurt heard Karofsky run out of the bathroom so he opened his eyes again and used all of his strength to reach for his phone. Everything was still blurry and doubled, and the room was still spinning out of control, but he managed to get a text out to Blaine.

_**Karofsky… Please help…- **_**Kurt**

He couldn't take the spinning any longer so he closed his eyes again.

The next thing he knew he was waking up to Blaine kneeling next to him, holding him, and crying.

"Oh my God Kurt…" Blaine hugged him.

He was wrapped in Blaine's strong arms, held against his chest.

"Blaine, what, what happened?" Kurt asked, he felt so much pain everywhere.

"I don't know, I just got a text saying Karofsky, please help and I rushed over here and no one has seen or heard from you since you and Finn got to school, and me and the others have been searching for you for hours and… Oh my God Kurt…" Blaine was hysterical.

Kurt started to remember a little of this morning. He remembered Karofsky, being pulled in here, and yelling, and being slammed into the wall. He hugged Blaine finally aware of the situation and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh my god Blaine, it was Karofsky. He pulled me in here and started in on me again like in the coffee shop, but he shoved me into the wall and everything went black." He sobbed.

Blaine just held him.

Finn walked in a few minutes later to see Blaine holding Kurt and crying.

"Blaine, what happened?" Finn asked.

"Karofsky, he started in on Kurt again and got violent. He shoved Kurt into the wall and knocked him out." Blaine replied.

"I'm gonna kick his ass…" Finn yelled.

"Please, Finn just let him go-" Kurt began.

"NO! Kurt, he could have killed you. I'm tired of him harassing you and I'm not putting up with it anymore… Blaine will you stay with Kurt?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave him…" Blaine said.

"Me and the guys are going to find Karofsky." Finn yelled.

He was beyond pissed, and for a damn good reason, as he walked out of the bathroom.

Kurt started crying again, and Blaine just let him, held him in his arms, and rocked him soothingly.

Finn found the others and explained to them what happened and the girls ran to the bathroom to see about Kurt, while the guys went to find Karofsky.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I keep letting my mouth get me in trouble." Kurt spoke after he finally calmed down enough.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Kurt. Karofsky is just a scared little boy who's jealous of your pride. He has no right to harass you like he does and… I mean he almost killed you today." Blaine tried to hold back more tears.

"But still, he wouldn't have gotten as aggressive as he did if I didn't challenge him-"

"Kurt! Look at me." Blaine grabbed his shoulders and pulled Kurt away from him to look him in the eyes, "Do not blame yourself… Do you hear me? You did nothing wrong…" Blaine was cut off by his tears.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again and just held him, thankful he was still alive. All he could think about the hour he was there, sitting next to Kurt's unconscious body was how much he couldn't live without Kurt, how much he loved him.

"Oh my God Kurt, Finn told me what happened." Rachel busted through the door.

She slammed down onto her knees and replaced Blaine's embrace with her own.

Then one by one all the New Direction girls entered the bathroom. Blaine helped Kurt up off of the floor and all the girls surrounded him with a big group hug.

Kurt smiled at his friends and their love, especially when he felt Blaine's hand never letting go of his.

After talking and going through the story again, they all headed to the choir room, waiting for the guys. Kurt felt his phone vibrate and saw a text from Finn.

_**No one knows where Karofsky is. I think he's gone for now. We're on our way back to the school.- Frankenteen**_

"Finn and the guys are on their way back." Kurt announced.

"Did they find him?" Mercedes asked.

"No, but Finn said no one has seen him so… Who knows." Kurt replied.

He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. His body ached and throbbed, he was exhausted.

"I think I'm going to take Kurt home, he needs to rest. Tell Finn that I'll see him at the house." Blaine said getting up from the chair.

"Good idea, Kurt must be dead on his feet… Sorry!" Rachel said before realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

"It's okay. Just a few bumps and bruises, I'll be good as new tomorrow." Kurt smiled through the pain of getting up from his seat.

They all said goodbye as they left. They all felt angry at Karofsky, sad for Kurt, but happy Blaine was there for him.

Blaine wrapped his arm around him for support and they walk out of the choir room and to Blaine's car. Kurt fell asleep on the short ride to his house. Once parked in the driveway Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, sweetie, we're home. Come on and wake up." Blaine whispered loudly.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you Blaine." Was all he could manage to say.

Blaine smiled and got out to help Kurt out of the car and into the house.

Once inside, they took the slow and painful walk up the stairs to Kurt's room. Blaine sat him on the bed and got him a pair of pajamas. Kurt made Blaine turn around as he changed. Blaine laughed, but respected it. Once finished Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and just held it.

"Blaine, will you please lay with me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I will… But first… I'll be right back." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's temple.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen for a small glass of water and two aspirin for Kurt. Back in the room, Kurt's eyes were half lidded. Blaine smiled and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Here take this, it'll help the pain." Blaine said handing him the pills and water.

Kurt sat up and took them and laid back down, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine wrapped his arms softly around Kurt and held him, his back against his chest. He closed his eyes and just breathed. Kurt felt safe in Blaine's arms. He slowly drifted to sleep feeling the rhythm of Blaine's breathing. Blaine softly started to sing. He sang a song he had written just for Kurt, a song that told the world what Kurt meant to Blaine. Once he knew Kurt was asleep, he sighed. He was so full of mixed emotions. His thoughts whirled in his head and worry filled his body. It was comforting to have Kurt in his arms, to know he was alright and safe. Knowing nothing could harm him. Tears streamed down his face and he cried himself to sleep, never letting go of Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

Around six in the morning Kurt woke up next to Blaine. He smiled, loving that his face was the first thing he saw. He swiftly rolled from his side onto his back. He cringed in pure agony and wanted to scream.

Blaine stirred and quickly shot up in the bed.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

He reached his hand out, but quickly decided against it.

"That's a stupid question… I mean is there anything I can do?" Blaine reworded his question.

"I don't know Blaine, it just hurts… Everywhere… Please make it stop!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine really didn't know what to do, and he knew if he went to go and get Burt or Carole Kurt would get upset and it would definitely make everything worse, especially since they don't know about Karofsky or Blaine being there.

Thank god for Finn and his amazing ability to cover for Kurt.

"I'll be right back sweetie! Don't worry, I'll find something to take the pain away…" Blaine got an idea and hoped to God it would work.

He tip-toed to the hall closet and got an electric blanket. He then went to Finn's room. It was a long shot that Finn was even awake, but who knows. He gently rapped on Finn's door, but jumped at the sound of gun shots and 'take-that-you-bastard' coming from behind the door. He slowly opened it to reveal Finn, a manic looking Finn might I add, playing Halo.

"Hey Finn, sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something." Blaine called.

Without turning away from the screen Finn replied.

"Yeah sure dude just let me take out this son of a- Ah, come on man…"

Blaine chuckled.

A few moments later Finn paused the game and tore his gaze away from the screen.

"Whatcha need?.. How's Kurt?" He asked.

"He's in major pain so I' m trying to fix it. I got a heating blanket, but I was wondering if you had any pain meds?" Blaine explained.

"Yeah, I have a few left from last year, but just give him a half of one, they're pretty strong." Finn said laughing as he got up to go to his bathroom.

He returned with the prescription bottle in hand and gave it to Blaine.

"Here dude, thanks for taking care of Kurt, and I hope they help." He smiled and sat back down in front of the television screen.

"Thanks man!" Blaine said walking out of the room.

He returned to Kurt's room and saw him lying still on the bed, breathing irregularly, with his eyes screwed shut.

"Kurt, I brought you some stuff." Blaine whispered loudly.

He walked to Kurt's side of the bed.

"Blaine, it hurts to move…" Kurt said opening his eyes but still held a pained expression.

It killed Blaine to know, but not understand what Kurt was feeling right now. He just wished he could take the pain on himself and away from Kurt.

"I know Kurt… I brought you an electric blanket to relax your muscles and some pain medication to hopefully take the pain down enough to where you can move." Blaine said, eyes furrowed with concern and sympathy.

Kurt tried to move his hand to grab Blaine's, but it was useless. Luckily Blaine is psychic and he gently took a hold of Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go to get him situated.

He plugged in the blanket and laid it over Kurt, kissing his forehead after tucking him in.

"Now let me know if you get too hot, and I'll turn it down." Blaine smiled, hovering slightly above him.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing and perfect?" Kurt smiled back.

"I think a few times." He joked back, caressing his cheek.

Blaine then disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and half a pill. He helped Kurt down the pill and water before walking over to the television. He knew exactly what would make Kurt feel better… None other than Barbra Streisand in Funny Girl.

Once the movie began playing, Blaine returned to the bed next to Kurt.

"Thank you Blaine!" Kurt said, turning his head to face him.

"None are needed. I'm here to take care of you. It's my job as your boyfriend." Blaine replied, caressing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled and blushed, his gaze lingering a little longer after Blaine had turned his attention back to the movie. Not long after, Blaine looked over and saw Kurt sleeping peacefully. His body looked a lot more relaxed and he was thankful the blanket and pills were working. Blaine couldn't help but stare for a few moments longer than intended.

(They both had a habit of staring).

Kurt was so beautiful and angelic. His chestnut hair had fallen to his forehead, his eyes were shut softly, his lips parted slightly, and altogether he was perfection. His sleeping Beauty. Blaine smiled and laid down, grabbing Kurt's hand, closing his eyes, and drifting to sleep himself.

Hopefully when they wake back up everything will be better.

A couple of hours later Blaine woke up to Finn shaking him roughly.

"What the hell dude?" Blaine asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Well one, Burt and Carole are gone for work and I covered for Kurt saying he was trying to find an outfit and we would head off to school soon. Two Mike texted me saying he saw Karofsky in the front office talking to Figgins, but he doesn't know what about…" Finn trailed off.

Blaine was staring at him like 'what the hell' and he fell back into the pillows with a thud.

"Just thought you should know dude. Sorry…" Finn said leaving the room.

Blaine groaned and then turned his head to Kurt to see him rolled onto his side, cuddled to the pillow and blanket. He looked at the clock and saw it was only seven thirty and decided to get up and head downstairs for breakfast. He got a bowl of cereal and was sitting at the bar when he saw Kurt enter the kitchen.

"Kurt, what are you doing out of bed?" Blaine asked rushing to his side like he was about to fall.

"Because I can move again, and it's not that bad…" Kurt said sitting down on the other stool.

"Still, you're in pain and should be resting." Blaine looked at him concerned.

"I know, I know, doctor Blaine, but too late, I'm already down here." Kurt smiled playfully at Blaine.

Blaine just rolled his eyes in return.

"Are you hungry? I can make you whatever you want." Blaine said.

"I think I'll just have some toast." Kurt replied getting up from his chair.

"No, no, no. You sit, I'll make you toast." Blaine sat him back down.

"Blaine I am perfectly capable-"

"Hush!" Blaine cut him off while getting two pieces of bread to put in the toaster.

After it cooked and he buttered them for him he sat back down and they ate breakfast together in comfortable silence/

Blaine couldn't help but feel like they were playing house, Kurt felt the same. Kurt also felt like he never wanted this to end. He wants this forever.

"I love you!" Kurt broke the silence. He was holding half a piece of toast and Blaine had a mouthful of cereal. Kurt laughed at his wonderful timing, and Blaine smiled in return as he chewed and swallowed.

"I love you too Kurt. And I'm glad that you're doing better." Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand and held it on top of the counter.

They continued eating and sneaking glances at one another, both blushing when they were caught.


	11. Chapter 11

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

It had been a few days since the attack, and Kurt was feeling much better. He was still a little stiff and he still held bruises, but he was going to live. Blaine always there after school, always checking to make sure he was okay, and even though Kurt found this thoughtful and endearing it was kind of annoying.

"Let me carry your books… Are you okay-"

"Blaine!" Kurt cut in, "I'm fine. I promise you if I need something or if I'm not okay I will let you know…" Kurt stopped in the middle of the staircase and cupped Blaine's cheek.

Blaine looked down with his iconic sad puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just, I hate to see you in pain, and after the other day of you being almost paralyzed from it… I just want to be here to take care of you."

Kurt picked his head back up to look him in the eyes.

"Blaine… Thank you!" Kurt smiled.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For being there for me. Not just in this situation, but always!" Kurt let his hand drop from his cheek.

Blaine grabbed his hand in both of his.

"I will always be here for you Kurt, as long as you want me here. I'll be here!"

In that moment they didn't care who was around or who saw, they kissed. They kissed so passionately their fireworks outshined the stars. In that moment they both knew that nothing will bring them down, and when they pulled away from the moment they looked around and blushed at their not-so-public-public display and laughed.

"I love you Kurt!"

"I love you too Blaine."

And with that they continued up the stairs to Kurt's room.

An hour later…

"Kurt, I need to talk to you… Now!" Burt said.

He sounded hurt and angry, and it only made the boy's stomach twist in knots.

Kurt looked at Blaine after Burt walked away back down the stairs. They knew Burt knew.

Kurt gulped nervously and sat his pencil and book down and headed downstairs to join his father. Before he even got to the table Burt started.

"Kurt, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why?" Kurt sat down and asked.

"I just got a phone call from you school saying some kid named Karofsky came to his office and said that you tried to 'molest' him?" Burt asked trying to stay calm, but to no avail.

"Dad, you know-"

"I know that's not what happened and Figgins agrees, so tell me the truth, tell me what's going on between you and this Karofsky kid." Burt said

"Nothing, he's just a bully trying to get me out of the school because I'm gay." Kurt tried giving this lie, but Burt saw right through it.

"Kurt…"

Kurt sighed and Burt straightened up in his chair. He saw the look on Kurt's face and knew this wasn't anything good.

"Karofsky is gay and is ashamed so he takes it out on me, and the other day at school he decided to get more physical than just shoving me into lockers and slushies in the face. The other day…" Kurt started fidgeting with his hands and was trying not to cry at the memories of Karofsky.

"Kurt, what did he do to you?" Burt asked worried.

"He grabbed me and threw me into the bathroom and went on about how I shouldn't throw my gayness in his face while he was shoving me into the wall. He was just angry… Blaine found me-"

"Wait, Blaine knew about this too?" Burt's face was getting red with anger.

"Blaine get down here please." Burt yelled as calm as possible.

Blaine slowly descended the steps and sat next to Kurt at the dining room table.

"You knew about Karofsky? This incident the other day?" He asked Blaine.

"Yes, sir! I mean after the incident Kurt texted me and I found him in the bathroom hurt pretty badly. He told me it was Karofsky." Blaine looked down.

"Why didn't either of you come to me with this?" Burt was more disappointed than anything.

"Because dad, you don't need anymore stress, and I handled Karofsky, and I'm fine-"

"No son. This is not fine! You don't worry about stress. If something is going on at school I need to know. This bullying stuff… You could've died. You don't know what these bullies are capable of…" Burt rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said. That's all he could think of to say.

"Just please promise me that you'll come and tell me if anything like this happens again." He eyed between the two boys.

They both nodded their heads.

"I'm going to go to the school tomorrow for a conference with this Karofsky kid and his dad, Figgins wants you there, but I understand if you don't want to be around him. Hell I don't know if I should be let around him."

"I'll go…" Kurt said without hesitation.

"Blaine, I want you to be there too since you found him." Burt said, but really he knew that Kurt would want him there anyway.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied.

"And what did I tell you about that sir crap… It's Burt." He chuckled.

Blaine looked up and saw him smiling.

"Sorry Burt." Blaine smiled.

"It's okay Kid. Thanks for taking care of my boy." Burt winked.

He walked out of the dining room and left the two sitting there. Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. We'll go to the conference and get the story straight and hopefully you'll never have to see him again." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands.

"I know, but I don't know if I can face him." Kurt was now crying.

"I'll be there and your dad too, we won't let anything happen and if it gets to be too much you just let me know and we'll leave. Okay?" Blaine's eyes were furrowed with pain and sadness, "Courage!" Blaine whispered.

Blaine got up from his chair and kneeled in front of Kurt who collapsed into him. Blaine just held him and breathed him in.

"Kurt, you know I love you right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sniffed and pulled away from Blaine. He ran his fingers through is gelled hair and smiled through his misty eyes.

"Yes I do Blaine. And I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it because you will never be without me!" Blaine smiled back and kissed Kurt's lips chastely.

Kurt melted into the kiss and deepened it, grabbing the nape of Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Blaine moaned and opened his mouth inviting Kurt's tongue in and Kurt obliged. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and stayed a moment longer before pulling away breathless.

They were both panting slightly and looking into each other's eyes.

"Guys, I'm going- Oh I'm sorry!" Burt walked in.

Blaine and Kurt both jumped and Blaine stood up quickly. Burt laughed inwardly.

"I have to head to the shop for a quick minute, but I'll be back soon." And with that Burt headed out the door.

Without a word Blaine took Kurt's hand, and led him upstairs. When they entered the room Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him hard. Kurt slammed the door shut and pulled Blaine to the bed. Blaine kissed and licked Kurt's neck, whose heart was beating fast and his skin tingled.

"Blaine!" He moaned out.

Blaine smiled against his skin and it made his heart flutter. Blaine moved to straddle Kurt who grabbed the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt and pulled it up and over Blaine's head, throwing it to the floor. Blaine placed both of his hands on Kurt's hips and slid his shirt up to reveal a sliver of skin where he began to nibble. Kurt arched his back and Blaine pushed the shirt up a little more, moving his lips with each new piece of Kurt he revealed. He sat up and removed the shirt and ran his hands up and down Kurt's body, wanting to worship this body.

Kurt slid up from under Blaine to where he could sit up and he wrapped his nimble hands around Blaine's neck and kissed him. It was gentle and intoxicating and Blaine could swear that his heart stopped beating for a moment. Kurt pulled Blaine down to where he was lying on top of him and pushed their hips together. Clothed erection rutting together created beautiful friction that both boys moaned at. Blaine broke from the kiss and looked into the blown out, shining eyes of Kurt.

"I love you." It was simple, but met everything in the world.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied nervously.

Blaine looked into his eyes, like he was searching for something. After a few seconds he smiled at Kurt and kissed him softly.

"Let me take care of you!" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Kurt shifted and pushed Blaine over and straddled him now. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer. When Kurt turned Blaine saw the bruises. Without thinking he reached out and ghosted his hand across the black and blue mark.

Kurt turned back, laying the bottle down next to Blaine.

"It's okay Blaine, it doesn't hurt anymore." Kurt said, knowing what Blaine was thinking.

"I still hate what he did to you…" Blaine said running his knuckles across Kurt's cheek.

Kurt bent down and kissed him. He didn't know what to say, but in this moment he did not want to think of Karofsky.

He went downwards kissing his jaw, his neck, and stopped to lick a strip at his collarbone, then down further and further to his chest. He could feel the light dusting of hair tickling his skin. He took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Blaine arched up and moaned, screwing his eyes closed in pleasure. Kurt repeated the ministrations to the right nipple and got the same response. He smiled and kissed down to Blaine's bellybutton where he flicked his tongue over it then down to the top of Blaine's jeans. Kurt sat up slightly, now straddling his legs, to unbutton and unzip his pants. He lifted his leg over Blaine's to sit next to him and lifted Blaine's hips to remove his pants and boxers. Once they were off and on the floor with their shirts Blaine pulled Kurt to him to kiss him again. Kurt pulled away and slipped off of the bed and removed his pants and boxers. He climbed back onto the bed and kissed Blaine's forehead, his nose, his cheek, and finally his lips.

He kneeled between Blaine's legs and eyed his hazel eyed Warbler, who was fully naked, for the first time. In was in awe of the beauty and perfection. That damn uniform was hiding this the whole time?

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked after Kurt's staring started to make him feel awkward.

"Yeah, yeah… Everything's… Perfect…" Kurt replied out of his mind as he skimmed over the taut muscles in his abdomen and down his legs.

He looked up at Blaine who was shaking with soft laughter.

Blaine sat up and kissed Kurt, letting his hands roam down his arms to his chest and stomach, coming to rest on his hips. He pulled away.

"I say the same for you!" Blaine smirks and gives him a quick peck on the lips and a smile.

Kurt smiled back and placed one hand flat on Blaine's chest and lowered him slowly back down to the bed.

Hearts beating faster, breaths getting heavier with excitement and nervousness, Kurt straddled Blaine and bent over to kiss him again. Their cocks met once more, but the intensity of the friction was way more intense. Blaine arched into Kurt's body and Kurt moaned sending it to echo through Blaine's body.

Kurt licked Blaine's lips and Blaine instinctively opened his mouth. Kurt started to thrust his hips forward once, sending a surge of shockwaves through each of them. He moved his lips down his neck, stopping at his collarbone to place a nice little mark there to show Blaine that he is his. He sat up slightly to see his work and smiled before licking the mark and continuing his way south. He peppered Blaine's chest with feather-light kisses that made his skin tingle causing goose bumps. He moved his body over Blaine's, down, further and further until he was fully kneeling between his legs. He hesitated momentarily; well aware that he's never done this before, nor has Blaine and he talked about it. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was watching with sparkling blown out eyes that were darkened with lust.

"Is this okay?" Kurt finally spoke, "I know we haven't gotten this far or talked about it for that matter-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cut his beginnings of rambling off with a soft smile, "I'm ready if you're ready… Just stop teasing." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt chuckled and his warm breath hit Blaine's cock making it twitch and Blaine groan.

Kurt slowly exhaled and immersed himself onto Blaine's thick, throbbing cock. If Blaine wasn't fully hard before, he was now. The slick heat that engulfed Blaine was overwhelming and more than anything he has ever experienced. His hips thrust upwards almost choking Kurt who just relaxed and grabbed his hips and pinned Blaine to the bed. He bobbed up and down, slowly at first trying different movements, pressures, and techniques that he read about in those pamphlets, just to see what made Blaine react the best. Blaine writhed beneath him when his tongue licked up the underside, trailing the vein. He hollowed his cheeks out and pressed his tongue fully to the underside and sped up, moving his head up and down, twisting slightly every other suck. He grabbed the base and met the speed of his mouth and Blaine was now screaming and moaning.

"Fuck Kurt…Oh God… UNGH!"

Kurt remembered reading something about humming and how it enhances the pleasure and so he began humming their song, Teenage Dream, and Blaine went crazy.

"Shit Kurt, I'm so close…" Blaine got out brokenly.

Kurt slowed his movements and licked up one more time, sucking and licking at the head before pulling off completely. Blaine was breathing erratically and looked at Kurt, once he somewhat caught his breath.

"Holy fucking shit… Where did you learn that?" Blaine said.

Kurt would have to remember that Blaine has a very dirty mouth in bed.

"Those damn pamphlets my dad gave me thanks to your talk with him…"

"I'm so glad I did if that's what came out of it." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt crawled up and kissed Blaine quickly. He was smiling looking into Blaine's eyes.

"So I'm guessing you liked it." Kurt chuckled.

"Are you kidding me… I almost combusted from the overload of pleasure." Blaine exaggerated.

Kurt laid his forehead against Blaine's and after a moment of though he finally asked.

"Let me make love to you?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"I am if you are." He replied.

Blaine nodded.

"Please. I want you so badly." Blaine said, his face scrunched up to convey his want.

"I want you too." Kurt whispered.

He sat up and grabbed a pillow to place underneath Blaine. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up three fingers. Blaine watched him with that sparkle in his eyes again, the sparkle of excitement and need. Kurt placed the lube down and placed his clean hand on Blaine's right hip.

"Just relax for me Blaine." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine nodded and shut his eyes, concentrating on his breathing and the feeling of Kurt's actions.

Kurt had one finger pressed to his entrance and was nervous as hell. He didn't want to hurt Blaine but knew prepping had to be done. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, passing the first ring of muscles. Blaine tensed at the intrusion, but tried to relax as much as possible. Once Kurt got two knuckles deep he started moving in and out slowly. Blaine cringed, but he didn't want it to stop. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw his pained face and immediately stopped and pulled out.

"NO! Please don't stop… More." Blaine was turning into a puddle of mess.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Blaine nodded.

Kurt hesitantly moved back to Blaine and he pushed in one finger and continued his earlier ministrations. He felt Blaine relax a little more and looked up to see him white knuckling the sheets, his eyes closed, and mouth slightly ajar. His body was shining with a layer of sweat, and his hair that's usually perfect and gelled was now a messy mop of curl. He was gorgeous, like a God.

Kurt removed his finger and replaced it with two this time. He paused to give Blaine time to adjust and this time he waited for Blaine to relax before he started thrusting and scissoring his fingers. He pulled in and out, stretching Blaine.

"Oh God Kurt." Blaine moaned, his back arching off of the bed.

Kurt crooked his fingers up and brushed a bundle of nerves that sent electricity through Blaine's body.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt kept thrusting his fingers making sure to brush his prostate every time. When he thought Blaine was stretched out enough he removed his fingers getting a little whimper from Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt and nodded. Kurt grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up. He lined himself up and slowly began pushing in. He fell to his hands at the new unexpected feeling. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and squeezed them as Kurt pinned them back down beside his head. He would push in a little and pause then a little more, then pause, even though he wanted to so badly just thrust in balls deep in one swift motion. Once he was all the way in, he stopped and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine's contorted face.

"Yeah, I just feel so full, but it's so good." Blaine's voice pushed out.

After a few moments Kurt felt Blaine slowly begin to relax around him and Blaine nodded giving the okay to move.

Kurt slowly pulled out, but not completely, then back pushed back in, trying to take his time and make sure he didn't hurt Blaine too much. After every few thrusts Kurt would speed up. He moaned and collapsed slightly on top of Blaine when his elbows buckled.

"You feel so good around me." Kurt panted out.

Blaine was now matching his thrusts. Kurt let go of Blaine's left hand and cupped his face kissing him sloppily.

Blaine freed his other hand and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him as close as possible. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, letting his nails scratch his skin as Kurt licked, sucked, and kissed his neck. Kurt shifted slightly and hit his prostate making him moan. Blaine lifted his head against Kurt's neck and bit down on his shoulder to muffle his continuous moans every time Kurt would thrust and hit it. Kurt moved his hands back to the bed to steady himself as he doubled, maybe even tripled his speed. The room was filled with heat, passion, and loud moans coming from them both as Kurt thrust faster and faster in and out of Blaine.

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so close." Blaine screwed his eyes shut as the coiling in his stomach grew more and more intense.

"Me too Blaine…" Kurt got out with more moans. He too was feeling the intense coiling.

Kurt gave all he had left and three thrusts later he was cumming inside of Blaine, with a broken, muffled moan.

"Blaine!" Kurt growled.

Seeing Kurt falling apart, feeling him inside of him, filling him up and screaming his name, Blaine was finished and came too, only seconds after Kurt. Their bodies shook as their orgasms flowed through their bodies.

Kurt collapsed completely on Blaine as they panted coming down slowly out of euphoria. Blaine was holding Kurt against his body feeling his weight and breath. Kurt could hear the rapid beating of Blaine's heart, feeling it pound against his chest.

After what felt like an eternity Kurt pulled out of Blaine and laid beside him. Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms and held him close, neither of them caring that Blaine had drying cum on his stomach, nothing matter at that moment except for each other. Hearts finally slowed and breathing calmed. They were just laying there, eyes closed but awake, basking in the moment together.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine spoke.

"Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Blaine.

"I love you too Blaine!" He smiled.

They laid there for a few more moments until they heard a door shut.

"I'm home you guys…" Burt called up the stairs.

Both Blaine and Kurt's eyes shot open as they heard Burt's voice.

_Shit! _They both thought as they scrambled out of bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

When they heard Burt's voice they both sprang from the bed and started tossing clothes back and forth. Blaine didn't even bother to clean up, as awful and gross as it felt; he just couldn't chance it. Kurt ran into the bathroom to get dressed when Blaine heard a loud THUMP!

He opened the bathroom door and watched as Kurt turned into Elizabeth.

_Shit! _He thought. He ran to the shower and turned the water on then to Kurt who was just waking up.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked in panic.

"Yeah, just hurry and get back in there in case my dad comes up."

Blaine helped him off of the floor and Kurt got into the shower and Blaine ran back into the room, quickly grabbing some text books and notebooks, throwing them open to a random page.

As the boy's were making a mad dash to cover themselves, Burt had toed off his shoes, grabbed a beer from the kitchen, and headed upstairs to check on them.

Knock! Knock!

"You boys doing alright in there?" Burt asked as he opened the door.

He saw Blaine sitting on the bed studying away. Blaine ran a hand through his disheveled hair in hopes to hide it, make it look like he didn't just have sex with Kurt.

"Yes si- I mean Burt." Blaine answered with a surprisingly steady voice, "Kurt just decided to take a shower and will be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'm going to order some pizza if you want to join us for dinner." Burt offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you!"

"No problem." Burt said with a smile.

He closed the door and left without another word or knowledge of what happened, that Blaine could tell anyway. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the headboard.

About forty minutes later Kurt came out as Kurt.

"You had fun without me!" Blaine pouted playfully.

"Well, I refuse to have sex when my dad is in the house, and I refuse to let him know that we are having sex period." Kurt retorted playfully, stepping towards Blaine.

"I guess you're right!" Blaine agreed, pulling him closer, "That just means you owe me." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him.

"We'll see about that!" Kurt said pulling away from Blaine to grab a pair of pants and a shirt from his dresser.

Blaine watched him with wide eyes as he walked back into the bathroom and turned around and winked with a wicked smile before closing the door.

He's such a tease…

When Kurt came back out in sweats and a stolen shirt of Blaine's, he handed him a washcloth so he could clean up. Blaine through it in the hamper when he was finished and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You're a tease, a sexy tease, but a tease nonetheless." Blaine said.

"You know you love it." Kurt smirked.

"You know I do, and I love you!" Blaine replied with an added sweet kiss.

"Pizza's here!" Burt yelled from downstairs.

Both boys turned and looked at the door and laughed at their jumpiness.

"Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands from around him and held them.

"Come on puppy, let's go get something to eat." Kurt said pulling him out of the door.

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"I bet you are." Kurt giggled.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the dining room where Burt was setting the box and plates down around the table.

The boys sat down when Carole walked through the door, and joined them in the dining room.

"Something smells delicious." She said as she took a seat across from Kurt.

"Where's Finn?" Burt asked as he sat down as well.

"He said he's at Puck's, but I know he's at Rachel's house." She giggled.

"Good, more for us then." Burt said grabbing three pieces of pizza.

They each grabbed some and ate dinner in a comfortable silence.

Carole finished quickly and excused herself from the table to go take a shower and get out of her work clothes. Once she was gone Burt looked at the boys and how they were smiling and glancing at each other, having a silent conversation. It was so cute and it made Burt happy to see his son so happy.

"So boys, what did you do today? How was school?" He asked, clasping his hands in front of his mouth.

Kurt froze and looked at Blaine.

"School was pretty good for me, nothing new!" Blaine said shrugging.

"Uh, Yeah, me too..! Karofsky didn't show today either so any day without him is a good day." Kurt gulped.

"Yeah, well I don't know why the Karofskys are stalling, but he's out of school, that's all I can ask for until they stop cowering and come to the conference." Burt said sighing and dropping his hands back on the table.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

Burt got up from the table and left without another word, leaving Kurt and Blaine by themselves.

"I thought I was going to faint when he suddenly asked about our day." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh god, my heart is still pounding." Blaine chuckled back.

They both took the last two pieces of pizza and just hung out and talked. It was nice and so simple. Blaine got lost in his thoughts as he drifted out of the conversation of something Kurt was saying about Marc Jacobs…

_He has the voice of an angel. Bright blue-green eyes that shine like the sea. Ha ha, His hair is still slightly mussed, but even so it's still perfect. I wouldn't know what I would do if I ever lost him. *inward sigh* I really do love him, and one day I want to marry him…_

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice snapped him from his trance.

"I'm sorry, I got-"

"Hey boys, how's everything?" Carole interrupted.

"Good, we're just hanging out and talking before Blaine has to leave." Kurt turned around to meet her bright and smiling face.

"Good!" She smiled and continued into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to leave a little early tonight! I have to go… Meet Wes!" Blaine lied, hopefully Wes will cover for him if need be.

"Oh okay. Well, I enjoyed this afternoon's study session." Kurt laughed.

"Me too… See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked getting up from the table.

"I'll be here." Kurt said getting up as well.

Kurt walked Blaine to the door and before he left he grabbed Kurt's hands.

"I love you so much..! I want to pick you up from school tomorrow… I want to take you somewhere special." Blaine said looking in his eyes.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"I love you too Blaine… I guess I'll see you after school then." He kissed Blaine again.

Blaine stood for a second longer before dropping Kurt's hands and walking outside to his car.

Kurt shut the door behind him and squealed with excitement for tomorrow. He looked out of the window and waved to Blaine before he backed out of the driveway and left.

_I wonder where he's taking me tomorrow? _Kurt asked himself.

Kurt went back upstairs to his room and jumped on his bed, grabbing the covers and pillows and snuggling up in them, smelling Blaine's lingering scent. It was intoxicating and relaxing, pulling Kurt into a restful sleep that he desperately needed.

Twelve hours later his alarm blared. It was 6:30 and he got up and got ready for another Friday. He did his usual routine and went downstairs for breakfast. He felt so good and refreshed today; he just knew it was going to be good.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his dad, Carole, and Finn around the small t.v. on the counter.

"What's going on? Did something bad not-so-surprisingly happened… Again?" He asked.

They all three turned around with shocked faces.

"Kurt, Karofsky was arrested last night for being caught gay bashing and almost raping another boy." Burt said. He was happy, shocked, and upset all at the same time.

Kurt didn't know how to react. He just stood there for a moment, processing the information.

"Good!" He finally said, "Maybe they'll lock him up forever…" He turned around and grabbed some eggs and orange juice from the fridge.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked. He wasn't expecting him to react that way.

"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked.

"Because he almost did that to you!" Carole said almost crying.

"But he didn't, he ran off when he thought he killed me, Blaine found me, and I'm fine. I mean I'm upset that another boy had to go through it, much worse than I did, but he's in jail now and can't harm anyone else… So, again, I'm fine!" Kurt said smiling and turned around to the stove where he began to scramble some eggs and hummed happily.

Burt, Carole, and Finn looked at each other and shrugged. Kurt was right, but they were expecting him to somewhat freak out.

After breakfast he texted Blaine the story about Karofsky and headed to school while he waited for a response.

Once at school he went to the library where he could text Blaine before school actually began.

_**I heard this morning about Karofsky. I hope they never release him.-Blaine**_

_**Ikr. That's what I said. I'm just glad that he's out of my life and I can finally be at peace.- Kurt**_

_**I'm so happy right now. Ig2g2 class tho. Ttyl. Love u-Blaine**_

_**Okay! I love you too. Kurt**_

Kurt was all smiles as he pocketed his phone and headed to class after the bell rang. He made it through the whole day without a single incident. It was pretty much the best day ever, and he couldn't wait until after school when Blaine would pick him up and make it even better.

In Glee club he fidgeted while staring at the clock, willing it to go faster. When the bell finally rang he jumped and ran out the door to his locker where he was surprised by Blaine leaning up against it looking so sexy.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt questioned.

"I told you I was going to take you somewhere special today after school." Blaine smiled.

"No, I mean at my locker. What are you doing at my locker?" He playfully swatted his arm.

"Well, warbler practice was cancelled and so I put the guys to work while I came here early to wait for you."

Kurt's heart started beating fast and slow, all at the same time. Blaine was the only one who could do that to him. He blushed as he opened his locker and put his books away.

"Now beautiful, let's get going." Blaine stuck out his arm for Kurt to loop his arm through. Kurt graciously took it and walked with Blaine to his car.

He was such a gentleman as he opened the passenger side door for Kurt before getting in himself.

"So where are you taking me?" Kurt asked as Blaine started pulling out of the parking lot.

"You'll see…" Blaine replied.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the music playing.

Blaine turned into an unfamiliar part of town and was about to question Blaine again when he realized Blaine was parking. He got out of the car and opened the door for Kurt, helping him out.

"Follow me!" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt didn't hesitate, he followed Blaine down a dirt path and a few moments later they exited the woods and entered into a secluded area with lush green grass that blended into the shoreline of Lake Lima.

"It's beautiful Blaine." Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled and led him further down to a small blanket with a picnic basket on it. He sat Kurt down, but didn't join him. Kurt was about to say something when Wes, Nick, and David appeared, humming. Blaine then kneeled in front of Kurt and began singing.

He cupped Kurt's cheek,

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin' to you.<strong>

He got up and stood in front of the swaying and 'ooh-ing' warblers.

**I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
>The lips I am missing<br>And hope that my dreams will come true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<strong>

They all paused.

**All my lovin'**

Blaine started moving side to side with them.

**I will send to you.  
>All my lovin' darling I'll be true.<strong>

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,**

**Blaine pointed to Kurt with one hand over his heart.  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.**

He winked making Kurt blush.  
><strong>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<strong>

**All my lovin' I will send to you.  
>All my lovin' darling I'll be true.<br>All my lovin'  
>All my lovin'<br>All my lovin' I will send to you.**

Blaine ended kneeling in front of Kurt cupping his cheek like he did when he started and kissed Kurt's other cheek.

"Blaine that was beautiful." He said grabbing Blaine's hand that was placed on his cheek.

"Well, thank Nick, he talked me into serenading you with this song." Blaine confessed.

"Thank you Nick! Thank you all, that was so sweet." Kurt said looking past Blaine at the other warblers.

"Anything for you guys." Wes smiled, leading the other two back into the woods.

Kurt looked back at Blaine who looked so sweet and puppy-like, it made his heart melt.

"What's the occasion Blaine?" Kurt asked with loving, but confused eyes.

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to spend a special afternoon with my boyfriend." Blaine replied.

Blaine turned around slightly and grabbed the basket.

"As hopelessly romantic as I am, the guys helped me pack a nice and simple lunch. I wanted to order tai food or something, but they said I think too big and you would probably appreciate this more." Blaine went on.

When he looked up he saw Kurt staring at him with a love struck look on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how I ended up with someone as perfect, loving, sweet, and did I mention perfect, as you." Kurt sighed.

"I ask myself the same thing every day about you Kurt." Blaine said grabbing Kurt and pulling him in for a soft, quick kiss.

Kurt sat back and Blaine pulled out two sandwiches, some chips, and a fruit bowl.

They began eating.

"So, how was school today?" Blaine asked.

"It was really good, but I was so anxious for it to end." He laughed.

"I was the same way. I had to really control myself on the way over to get you because I kept going over the speed limit." They both laughed.

They finished their sandwiches and chips and Blaine pulled Kurt over into his lap. They laid back and fed each other fruit as they looked up into the sky and named shapes the clouds were making.

"That one looks like a llama." Kurt said pointing towards the heavens.

"That one looks like a boat." Blaine said pointing to another cloud.

Kurt turned over and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you Blaine. Thank you for this wonderful date." Kurt said reaching up and kissing Blaine.

"I love you too." Blaine sat up, bringing Kurt up with him, "Kurt there's one thing before we leave." Blaine started getting nervous.

Kurt cupped his cheek and pulled his gaze from the ground to his face.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before digging into his pocket.

"Kurt, I love you, and I know we're young and still in high school, but not a day goes by that I don't think about how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Last night something clicked in my brain and I planned all this," he looked around, "Because I want to ask you…"

He pulled the small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside there was a small band with three diamonds in it, engraved inside with My Sleeping Beauty.

"Blaine… Is this..?" Kurt was ecstatic, but wasn't ready for marriage, if this was what he thought it was.

"No! Oh god no, not right now anyway. As cliché as I am, I got you a promise ring to symbolize my promise to you that I will be yours always, there for you always, and that one day I will marry you… If you'll have me of course." Blaine explained.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he quite literally pounced on Blaine, throwing them to the ground, and kissing him with everything he has.

Kurt pulled away slowly and Blaine smiled.

"I'll take that as you excepting?" Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Yes, yes of course." Kurt smiled and kissed him again before sitting back up.

Blaine retrieved the box from next to him and took the ring out.

He grabbed Kurt's hand, "This is a ring symbolizing my love, faith, and life to you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." And he slid the ring on, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing the soft flesh.

"I love you Blaine!" Kurt said with tears forming in the corner of his eye.

"I love you too!" Blaine said, wiping the unshed tears away.


	13. Chapter 13

A very special thanks to Gleeksabound for being an aweosme beta =D Love my readers and reviewers, and hope you like where I'm taking this! XD

* * *

><p>.:Zerophilia:.<p>

Kurt and Blaine decided to lie there for a little longer, watching the sky fade into darkness. Kurt curled into Blaine's side as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt stirred and got up, stretching his arms and back.

As Blaine watched him, entranced by how his muscles moved and how his back arched just so, Kurt turned to see him lying there just staring.

"Blaine, are you going to sit there and stare all evening or are you going to get up and go swimming with me?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow critically.

Blaine shook those thoughts from his head and thought about it for a moment before smiling and standing up with Kurt.

"I think I'll go swimming with you." He said wagging his own eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to get undressed, stripping down to his boxers, Blaine following suit.

"I'll race you!" Blaine said as he took off and jumped off of a sand ledge into the water.

_Such a boy!_ Kurt laughed. He walked around where it sloped and took his time entering the water letting his body adjust to the temperature change. Kurt swam out a little, but didn't see Blaine anywhere.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Somehow he missed Blaine go underwater.

He felt something grab his hips and pull him under.

When they resurfaced Blaine was laughing, and Kurt was wiping the water out of his eyes.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked trying to be serious and mad, but it was Blaine and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You were taking too long, so I thought I would help you out." Blaine reasoned.

"I think you just wanted to get me out of my boxers." Kurt joked as he splashed him.

Blaine splashed back starting a war between them. They laughed and screamed with delight until their stomachs and cheeks hurt.

Blaine swam closer to Kurt.

"Okay, okay truce." Blaine said finally, out of breath.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled and grabbed him, pulling him into him.

"I would never joke about this." Blaine said kissing his boyfriends' luscious lips.

"Mmm." Kurt moaned against them.

"I'll race you back to shore!" Blaine whispered letting go of Kurt to start swimming away.

"Hey! Tricked by seduction… No fair, cheater!" Kurt said as he started racing back to shore behind Blaine.

It wasn't long until Blaine hit shallow water and walked onto the shore collapsing against the sand ledge, out of breath, but laughing. Kurt was a few seconds behind him and collapsed next to him.

"No. Fair. You're such a cheater." Kurt said, punctuating each word with a much needed breath.

"You're just sore because I'm a faster swimmer…" Blaine said in one breath.

"In your dreams Anderson." Kurt joked back, playfully smacking a hand against his chest.

They lay there, catching their breaths and looking into the now completely dark sky only lit by the stars and moon. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt who was looking at the stars.

"There are so many stars up there, shining so bright, littering the sky with light and beauty." Kurt said.

He turned his gaze from the sky to look at Blaine.

"I know, but they're one short." Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked furrowing his brow.

"You shine so bright, Kurt. You light up my life with joy and your beauty… You're like a star from the sky. You're my star." Blaine said.

It sounded so cheesy, maybe even beyond cheesy, but that was overpowered by the truth, love, and tenderness in his voice. It was so poetic and, well, romantic.

Kurt rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"You are the cheesiest, and most romantic dork I've ever known… I love you." He replied.

Blaine smiled, and leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"I love you, too." He said against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled and wrapped a hand around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Blaine's hand found Kurt's waist as his other tangled itself in his damp hair. Kurt let his tongue run over Blaine's lips asking, begging, for entrance and Blaine was more than happy to oblige. Blaine moaned and it echoed throughout Kurt's body, shooting electricity through his veins as their tongues danced.

Heat rose from their bodies as hearts started beating faster, and breathing became nearly nonexistent. Kurt pushed further into Blaine until he was practically straddling his lap. They pulled away with burning lungs as they gasped for air, still clutching to the other like a vice. Kurt licked a strip up Blaine's neck and followed it with kisses and small nips. Blaine rolled his eyes closed and his head fell back slightly as his jaw went slack and another moan escaped his lips.

Kurt worked his mouth down to the junction where his neck and shoulder met and felt Blaine shiver beneath him. He made a mental note of that particularly sensitive spot and smiled against the skin as he continued his ministrations down to his collarbone.

He ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest as he gave a quick glance at Blaine who was completely dazed. He ran his fingers over his nipple causing Blaine to take in a sharp breath. He took it into his mouth and worked on it. Sucking, licking, and taking it between his teeth, making it pebble, eliciting more soft moans. Kurt had one hand braced over Blaine heart, as the other snaked down between them over Blaine's thinly clothed erection. He could feel that Blaine was completely hard, just as hard as himself. He pulled away, earning a whimper of protest and smiled as he repeated his workings on the other nipple while continuing to massage Blaine's member. Blaine pushed his hips into Kurt's hand, as one of his own hands came to rest on Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned out in a whisper.

Kurt left his nipple and looked up at him, but never stilled his hand.

"What do you need Blaine?" Kurt asked with a shallow breath.

"God, Kurt, I need you! I want you." Blaine growled out.

Kurt kissed his lips and moved his hand to rest on his thigh.

He pulled away from Blaine's lips and gave him a look that spoke his silent words. Blaine closed his eyes, swallowed, and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He felt Kurt trail kisses down his torso, taking time to lick around his nipples and belly button. He nosed at Blaine's boxers and kissed the hip bone that was peeking from the fabric. Blaine lifted his hips slightly and Kurt pulled them down mid-thigh. He kissed Blaine's right hip bone, left hip bone, and then grabbed the base of his cock and kissed the head, licking at the slit collecting the precum. He pulled his hand up to meet his lips then back down as he engulfed Blaine completely. Kurt took him as deep as he could and ran his tongue around as he sucked and came up and off again. He then started moving his hand up in down in small strokes.

He licked the underside of Blaine's cock, following the prominent vein up to the head where he took it in his mouth once more and hollowed his cheeks slightly, as he started bobbing his head to the same rhythm as his hand. Blaine was moaning strings of incoherent words, trying to thrust into the heat of Kurt's mouth, but Kurt's hand was braced against his hip. Kurt swirled his tongue around, twisting his mouth expertly around and up, then around and down.

He remembered reading about this technique in a Cosmo that Mercedes let him borrow, and he's been dying to try it out.

He could feel Blaine tense beneath him, felt the muscles in his abdomen quiver, and knew he was close. Kurt hollowed his cheeks out completely, quickened his pace, and began humming, well moaning. This was all it took for Blaine to turn into a complete animal, screaming, growling, and moaning Kurt's name.

"Ooooh! Kurt!"

Blaine shook through his orgasm; the most intense he's ever experienced.

Kurt took all of what Blaine had given him and swallowed. He pulled off of Blaine's softening cock and wiped off the remnants of what he missed from his lips. Blaine laid there in the sand, breathing erratically, shaking his head from side to side as if to clear his vision.

Kurt laid his head against Blaine's chest with a smile gracing his swollen lips.

"Oh. My. God. Kurt. Where did you learn _that_?" Blaine asked after the fog had drifted from his head.

Kurt laughed inwardly making Blaine shiver from his vibrations.

"Just something I read in a magazine." Kurt answered shrugging. Like it was no big deal…

"Damn! What kind of magazine were you reading?"

"Cosmo." Kurt answered nonchalant.

"Remind me to put you on their subscription list." He huffed out a laugh.

Silence fell around them as Kurt listened to Blaine's heartbeat, following it as it slowed down, feeling his breathing calm more and more.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Kurt said with an added sigh of sadness.

"I know, but I think we'd freeze to death, and if the cold didn't kill us, your dad would." They both laughed.

They got up from the shore, Blaine pulling his boxers back on, as they headed back towards their abandoned clothes and picnic.

Kurt was dressed in record time, and while Blaine was still fastening his pants, Kurt stepped in front of him and helped him button his shirt.

"I had a wonderful time Blaine. Everything was really perfect." Kurt said as he was finishing the last few buttons.

"Me too, come on, it's getting late." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"What about the other stuff?" Kurt asked.

"It's Wes' and he just told me to leave it and he'd come and get it later."

Kurt moved closer to Blaine as they walked, hugging him for warmth.

Blaine wrapped his arm around him and got him to his car. On the ride home Kurt couldn't help but smile from tonight. Everything was… Perfect. There was no other word to describe it.

Blaine kept sneaking glances over at Kurt seeing him slowly doze off.

Kurt laid his head against the window and fell asleep, and once Blaine was sure he was out he pulled over.

He grabbed his phone from the cup holder next to him and called Burt.

"Hello Burt." He greeted.

"Hey Blaine, is everything okay?" Burt asked a little worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just calling to ask if it was okay if Kurt slept over at my house. He fell asleep in the car and we're right around the corner, heading from the lake."

"Are your parents there?" Burt asked.

"Yes sir. I'll put him in the guest bedroom. No worries." Blaine lied to reassure him.

"Okay, just this once. I want him home early tomorrow though, he promised to help me down at the shop." Burt agreed.

"Thank you Burt." Blaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, go take care of my boy." Burt said hanging up the phone.

Blaine smiled. _With pleasure_. He thought.

He closed his phone and returned it to the cup holder and got back on the road. He turned into his subdivision and pulled into his driveway, shutting his car off and turning to Kurt.

His sleeping beauty.

"Kurt!" He leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Wake up baby…"

Kurt stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. When he sat up in his seat he looked around outside and didn't recognize anything.

"Blaine? Where are we?" He asked still groggy.

"You fell asleep so I asked your dad if you could stay at my house since it was closer."

"And he was okay with that?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Well… I did tell him my parents were home, and that I would put you in the guest bedroom…" Blaine confessed.

"Bad boy Blaine Anderson." Kurt joked.

"I just have to get you home early tomorrow."

Blaine got out of the driver's side and opened the door for Kurt.

"You have a beautiful house Blaine." Kurt said.

"Yeah, big, beautiful, and empty." He replied sadly.

"Well, anytime you get too lonely you just call me… I'll be happy to keep you company." Kurt smiled wickedly.

"Oh you would, would you?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Yes. I. Would." Kurt finished with a kiss.

They reached the front porch and Blaine got his keys to unlock the door.

Once inside, Kurt did a 360 looking around.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." Blaine said grabbing a hold of his hand.

Blaine pulled him through hallway after hallway to the living room, a dining room, a sitting room, and the kitchen on the left side of the main level, then showed him a bedroom and bath on the right.

They walked upstairs and Blaine showed him the library, the music room, his parent's room, his dad's office, his mom's studio, the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and they ended in his own room.

Blaine's room was spacious. When you walked in you saw the bed on the left wall, a desk with school stuff piled high and his guitar on the back wall and on the right was a dresser, his closet, and shelves holding books, pictures, and trophies. Kurt was in awe as he got to step into a piece of Blaine's world.

"This is it. Pretty boring, but it's my refuge." Blaine said.

"I love your room Blaine." Kurt replied as he walked towards the shelves to look at the pictures.

There was one of his family, a few of him, a lot of the Warblers, and one of him and Kurt from the day Blaine finally shared his feelings for Kurt. He particularly liked that one.

Blaine had sat on his bed, watching with a small smile as Kurt just looked, like a curious puppy.

Kurt turned around and Blaine patted the bed.

"I feel like I just stepped into a whole other world of Blaine." Kurt said sitting down.

Blaine kissed his cheek and laced his finger into Kurt's.

"Yeah, I don't like this world too much." Blaine whispered.

"Why?" Kurt asked, placing his hands on Blaine's saddening face.

"Because you're not in it." He simply stated.

Kurt knew there was more, something Blaine wasn't telling him, but he just sighed and pecked Blaine's lips.

_He'll open up when he's ready_. Kurt thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and just held him to his chest for a moment before sighing.

"What are thinking about?" Kurt asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing…" He sighed again before smiling halfheartedly," Just about how much I love you." He kissed the top of Kurt's head, lingering a moment breathing him in as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Kurt could feel Blaine start to shake and sat up to look at him. He saw tears forming in his lover's eyes and Blaine's face gave away just how terrified he was, an expression Kurt was all too familiar with.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked cupping his face and thumbing away the loose tears.

"I don't know… I just love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you." Blaine says unable to stop the tears from falling.

Kurt pulled him into an embrace and hugged him, letting him cry, while trying to reassure him.

"I love you too Blaine and you'll never lose me. I'll always be here… Always." Kurt whispers into his hair. He rubs circles onto his back and try's to sooth Blaine the best he can. He doesn't completely understand where all of this is coming from, but it breaks his heart. After some time just sitting there, holding each other Kurt cannot stop himself from asking any longer, so he speaks up.

"Blaine, please tell me where this is coming from…" Kurt pulls back and pleads with his eyes

"It's noth-"

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, do not tell me nothing is wrong because you just don't space out and then cry about your worries of losing me over nothing. Something is wrong, why won't you tell me? Blaine, I want to be here for you like you have been for me. Please…. " Kurt asks again.

"I just… It's…"

Blaine doesn't want to tell Kurt, but he knows he needs to tell him some form of the truth, but he doesn't know where to start, so he just starts talking.

"It's my parents. They're not okay with me being gay like your dad is with you. After I came out to them they went from denial, to being ashamed, to a form of both…"Blaine closed his eyes, unable to stop images of his parents disappointed faces that flashed in his mind. " If they found out that I have a boyfriend, if they find out about you, they'll try and take that away from me…"

"Blaine, no matter what they will never be able to take me away from you-"

"No, Kurt you don't understand…" Blaine shouted stopping Kurt from finishing his sentence. Blaine buried his hands in his face, ashamed.

Kurt moved from his lap to the spot next to him on the bed and grabbed his hands pulling them down to his lap.

"Then help me understand Blaine…" Kurt looked into his broken eyes and his heart broke at the sight.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and felt like crawling in a hole and dying. After everything that happened earlier that night the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his parents and their homophobic ways. He just wanted to be with Kurt and forget about his family. He just wanted to be happy and accepted for who he is with the one he loves and who loves him unconditionally.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.

Blaine comes back to reality and takes a deep breath as he stares at his pants.

"My parents" He took a breath trying to concentrate on what he was saying "When I came out they first said it was a phase, then when I didn't 'grow out of it' they became ashamed and punished me for no reason. They would find reasons to ground me, and prevent me from going out with my friends. As I got older, I learned not to give them any reason at all and they just resorted to threatening me."

Kurt gave him a worried look. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar in shock that someone could do that to their son.

"I mean they've never hit me, but they said that if they ever find out that I am acting on my 'gayness' that they will put me in conversion camp and move me away to some private school in Europe… Kurt if they find out about you I would be taken away and I would lose you…" Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hands and slowly looked up at him.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, unable to process everything.

"Blaine, are you serious? You're parents are that… insane?" Kurt asked. He went from sad and shocked to completely irate, "I can't believe they would threaten you with a conversion camp. That's so stupid…"

Blaine looked back down at his lap. Kurt's features softened when he saw Blaine close in again.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I just… That's awful." He placed his hand under Blaine's chin and raised his face to his. He tilted his head to look into Blaine's eyes that were still looking down.

"Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine's eyes followed to meet his, "I will never let them do that to you. If they ever found out I wouldn't let them take you away." Kurt hugged him.

"I am not going to lose you, and you're not going to lose me…" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"I just wish I didn't have to hide something as special as you. You make me so happy and I just want to share it with my parents like you do with yours…"

Kurt thought for a moment, a figurative light bulb clicking on in his head.

"What if you could?" Kurt pulled away and asked with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked wiping his eyes.

Kurt looked at him, smile growing, and raised his eyebrows hinting.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows then his eyes grew wide.

"Kurt, you don't mean? No we can't!"

"Why not? Blaine this way you don't have to lie, your parents will be happy, and we won't have to hide our relationship per se…" Kurt excitedly explained.

"But Kurt-"

Kurt held his hand up. He knew what Blaine was going to say.

"Blaine, I want to. I want to be in your life as much as you are in mine. I mean I just found a perk in my disease… I want to do this. For you, for me, for us… But only if you're comfortable with it." Kurt said still smiling, still holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine thought about it for a minute. Kurt was right; it would be a win-win for everyone. It was risky, but if Kurt was okay with it, so was he.

"But wait, wouldn't that mean we would have to change you before you came over, then before you left?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but that just means some extra special time with you." Kurt said with smoldering eyes.

He leaned in and kissed Blaine, not so chastely, on his lips to emphasize his point.

"hmm… Well in that case." Blaine smiled eyes dilated almost animal like.

He met Kurt's lips again, a little harder this time and eased him back onto the mattress.

Kurt lay down on his back, feeling the sweet pressure of Blaine on top of him, straddling him, their growing erections pressing together.

Never parting, the kiss became deeper and more breathtaking. Their hearts began to pound in sync as Blaine let his hands grab the back of Kurt's head, pulling them closer. Kurt let one hand comb up the nape of Blaine's neck, into his gel free, damp and wild curls. Blaine pushed his hips down letting his erection slide against Kurt's making both of them emit low moans. Blaine pulled away and rested his forehead on Kurt's as he panted from lack of air.

"Kurt, I love you" Blaine simply stated.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt replied as he pulled Blaine's lips back to his.

Blaine sat back up briefly to go to his side table drawer to grab his stash of lube.

"You weren't secretly planning this now, were you?" Kurt joked.

"Not exactly, but I'm always prepared." He smiled and wagged his eyebrows.

Kurt giggled and Blaine pressed his hips down making that giggle turn into a moan. He put the bottle next to them and ran his hands slowly down Kurt's chest taking the bottom hem of his shirt and pulling it up and off, throwing it behind him somewhere. He ran his hands back down his porcelain chest and moaned deep in his throat. Kurt then followed Blaine's actions as he ran his hands down Blaine's chest, grabbing the bottom hem, and pulling it up and over his head, then dropped it beside the bed. Now both half naked Blaine bent back down to nip at the sensitive spots on Kurt's neck. He came up to the spot behind his ear and Kurt bucked his hips up involuntarily, gripped Blaine's hips, and moaned.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin before moving to his ear and whispering,

"God, you make the most sinful sounds."

Kurt smiled and ran his hands up Blaine's back and then scratched downward gently. Blaine slid his hips forward against Kurt, and closed his eyes and moaned at the friction and pleasurable pain from Kurt, who smirked.

"Now who's the one making sinful sounds?"

"Turn over." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt obliged and shifted, trying not to rub against Blaine, and flipped over onto his stomach. Blaine let his hands roam and massage the expanse of Kurt's back, relaxing him.

As his hands were working out the kinks in his shoulders he bent down and peppered light kisses on the back of Kurt's neck and in between his shoulder blades.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned.

He didn't want to tease, he knew what Kurt wanted, and he wanted Kurt just as badly. He let his hands slide down to Kurt's waist, grabbed his hips and lifted him up slightly. His hands then circled around to the front of Kurt's jeans, undoing both the button and the zipper in one smooth motion before grabbing them at the hips and pulling, both, Kurt's boxer briefs and pants down. Kurt just lay back down and closed his eyes as he let Blaine take control. He felt his pants and underwear come completely off and heard them drop to the floor with a thump. He heard the sound of Blaine removing his pants as well hearing the sound of the garments hitting the floor. He felt the mattress dip and his boyfriends calloused hands going back to their previous ministrations on his skin.

Blaine bent down and kissed every inch of skin on Kurt's body he could reach. He got to Kurt's ass and spread his cheeks, making a spur of the moment decision, not even bothering to try and talk himself out of it, and experimentally licked his rim.

Kurt sucked in air, gasping and moaning in surprise, they've never tried that, and it never seemed appealing before now, but _GOD _it felt so good, and all Kurt wanted at that moment was for Blaine to do that again.

Assuming the breath and moan was a good thing Blaine continued his ministrations for a moment before pushing one step further. He pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle and entered Kurt as much as he could.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt yelped. He was white knuckling the sheets like a vice, thrusting his hips down on the mattress trying to get some friction. It all felt like it was all too much yet nowhere near enough.

"Blaine, please, I need more." He growled.

Blaine was happy to oblige removing his tongue before he kissed each cheek and sat up to grab the lube.

With a snap of the bottle cap he coated his fingers and warmed it up a bit. Without warning he slipped his hand between Kurt's cheeks and probed at his entrance. The first ring of muscle was loose from his tongue, but as he went further he felt the tight muscles surrounding his finger. Kurt moaned and writhed beneath him. Blaine felt him relax after a minute and started thrusting in and out before slipping out completely and adding a second finger. He started scissoring his fingers, stretching him and feeling for _that_ spot.

"Oh holy hell…" Kurt yelled, jerking forward and back again as Blaine stroked his prostate.

Blaine smiled and took his fingers out eliciting a whimper form Kurt, who was surprised a moment later when three fingers entered and immediately hit his prostate with no mercy.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt begged.

Again, Blaine didn't want to tease Kurt, but after hearing him whine and beg like that, he couldn't resist.

"Please what?" Blaine asked.

"Please, I want you, I need you in me NOW!" Kurt ordered, unashamed. After all he wasn't the same baby penguin he was a few months ago.

Blaine bent down, still thrusting his fingers relentlessly and kissed Kurt's lower back feeling him shiver at the contact.

He removed his fingers and wiped them on the comforter before he grabbed the bottle once more and coated his painfully hard cock.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said lining himself up, but not touching.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied.

He felt Blaine start to push in slowly. Once completely sheathed inside of Kurt, he exhaled deeply, waiting for Kurt's okay. It wasn't long before he felt him relax under him and received a nod to go ahead.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled out almost completely then slammed back in.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed. He loved it when Blaine was rough.

Blaine thrust in and out, finding a rhythm and that oh so perfect angle. He shifted a little to the right and that was it, that was the spot.

Moans filled the room, sweat dripping down their bodies from so much heat.

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so close." Blaine said brokenly.

"Me too." Kurt got out through clenched teeth.

With each deep thrust from Blaine, Kurt went into the mattress giving him that friction he desperately needed. His breathing was erratic and the noises he was making were highly embarrassing. This was the best sex they have had, and he didn't think that was possible. Incoherent words and phrases staggered out of Blaine's mouth. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back from the new yet familiar sensation. Three thrusts later Blaine was coming hard into Kurt as he kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm and hitting Kurt's prostate trying to finish him off too. It took four more thrusts and hits to his prostate before Kurt was coming hard into the bed sheets below him as well.

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled breathlessly into the pillow.

"Kurt…" Blaine mumbled back as he pulled out of him and collapsed on his back.

"Was it just me or was that somehow better than any other time?" Kurt asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, Nope, definitely somehow better… Who knew?" Blaine chuckled rolling off of Kurt to his side. Kurt turned his head in Blaine's direction and opened his eyes for what felt like an eternity of having them closed. Blaine turned to meet his gaze and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They whispered.

It was with those words that Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms and held him, sleep taking over. They closed their eyes and fell into their dreams not caring about the mess, or what was to come the next day, just caring that they had each other, and really that was all that mattered.

Tomorrow Kurt would be Elizabeth, and Blaine would, finally, get to introduce the love of his life to his parents, who would be none the wiser. All would be well. Blaine kissed Kurt, who had already drifted off, on his temple before closing his eyes.

_Best night ever! _ He thought as he drifted off as well._ Best. Night. Ever!_


	15. Chapter 15

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

"mhm!" Blaine moaned.

He woke with the feeling of soft lips pressed against his, and even softer hands gliding across his abs.

"Good morning to you too." Blaine said when Kurt pulled away to look at him.

"Good morning." Kurt giggled before pecking his lips once more. He then sat back on his heels as Blaine slid up against the headboard.

"If only I could wake up like that every day." Blaine replied, stretching his muscles awake.

"Would you now?" He leaned forward and kissed him more fiercely.

"Blaine? Blaine dear, we're home!" Blaine heard his mom call up the stairs.

"Oh shit, I forgot all about them…" He said startled as he jumped from the bed and started grabbing his clothes from the floor.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's momentary forgetfulness- insanity is a better word though- as he ran across his room like a mad man searching for clothes and talking to himself. Kurt fell back on the bed, bursting into a fit of laughter at his boyfriend. Blaine stilled and looked up at Kurt who was still laughing.

"Kurt! What is so funny? My parents are home and…" Blaine froze and began laughing once he came to realization.

"Blaine… It's not _that_ early." Kurt said between his calming laughter.

"Shut up!" Blaine laughed as he threw the shirt he was clutching in Kurt's face.

Blaine went to the bed and sat down next to Kurt and in an instant the moment turned serious.

"I know you said you're okay with this, but I just want to make sure. I don't want you to do this unless you absolutely want to." Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he looked into those bright hazel eyes that were filled with worry.

"Blaine I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't 100% sure. I love you, and I want to do this. Okay?" Kurt gave his genuinely bright and honest smile. Blaine couldn't help but to smile back.

Kurt kissed his cheek and got off of the bed, pulling Blaine with him.

"Let's meet the parents shall we?" Kurt raised his brows with a wicked smile.

That only meant one thing, Kurt had a plan.

_Lord, this isn't going to be pretty… _Blaine thought.

"First I think we should get dressed." Blaine said almost nervously.

"Oh, I don't have any Elizabeth clothes." Kurt realized and started to panic.

"Um… Here I have some skinny jeans and you can wear one of my tees. I think you'll look super hot in my clothes." Blaine teased as he walked to his closet to pull out two different outfits, handing one of them to Kurt.

Kurt never stopped smiling as he ran to the bathroom, quite literally, and changed.

Blaine got dressed as well and sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Kurt.

He stared into space as he thought about what's going to happen next. Almost like he was preparing himself for questions and whatever else his parents would throw at them.

He seemed so lost in thought he never heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, nor down the hallway. He didn't even notice a knock on his bedroom door. He was completely tuned out until…

"Hey Blainey!" His mother greeted.

Blaine jumped to his feet in surprise.

"Oh, uh, hey mom!" Blaine said nervously and loud hoping Kurt would hear him and not come out of the bathroom.

"Blaine, why are you so jumpy and yelling?" His mother chuckled.

"No, I'm not jumpy or yelling… Well, I guess I am a little, must be the caffeine…" Blaine tried to excuse his awkward nerves.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out peeked Kurt, who of course didn't want to be hidden away. That would just be defeating the purpose.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mrs. Anderson said looking from Blaine to Kurt.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson, I have heard so many things about you! I'm Elizabeth." He quickly introduced.

Blaine held his breath, surely his mother could see right through this.

"Hi Elizabeth… Blaine you didn't mention you had company." She turned back and looked at her son with a smile. Blaine knew she was assuming what they wanted her to assume. He let out the breath he was holding and visibly relaxed.

"Well, I wanted to tell you and dad, so I asked Elizabeth over before you two got home." Blaine smiled nervously, "Surprise?" He shrugged.

He looked at Kurt who gave him a reassuring look and nod.

"Oh, well great I'll just go and get your father from his study and you can tell us everything." She said excitedly. She patted her son's shoulder and gave Elizabeth a delightful smile. She then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, descending the stairs, bouncing with the hope that her son had found a girl who cured him from his gayness.

"I thought I was going to faint." Blaine breathed deeply falling on his bed.

"That wasn't so bad. You didn't faint, she seemed thrilled, and I think this is going to work." Kurt replied as he plopped down next to Blaine, "Just take a deep breath, and let's go." Kurt said kissing his worried brow.

"Do you think my dad will buy it?" Blaine asked.

"Well if he thinks in any way like you mom I think we're in the clear." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we may be doomed then." Blaine pouted.

"Well, I guess the only way we'll find out is if we go downstairs and you introduce me as you wonderful and perfect girlfriend." Kurt smiled and teased trying to cheer Blaine up a little.

He stood up and pulled Blaine with him.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine replied, hugging him.

Blaine then kissed him and smiled against his lips.

"Wonderful and perfect huh?" He teased. He pressed their foreheads together and chuckled.

"Yep!" Kurt replied.

They both laughed and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand once more and headed downstairs. This was going to be a very interesting and nerve wracking day. Blaine could just feel it. He just focused on his breathing, focused on Kurt and remembering to call him Elizabeth, and tried not to think about the possibility his parents will find out and his life would be over.

_Sigh… God I hope this works…_


	16. Chapter 16

**.:**Zerophilia**:.**

"Mom, dad?" Blaine called when they reached the bottom of the staircase hand-in-hand.

Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly and he hears Blaine audibly gulp when he saw his parents walk into the foyer of their house.

"Hey Blaine, who is this pretty young thing?" His father asked almost giddily.

"Uh, this… This is K-" He cleared his throat catching his mistake in time, " This is Elizabeth." He tried again.

Kurt still gripped Blaine's hand and outstretched his right to greet the man.

"Hi Mr. Anderson, what a lovely home you have!" He smiled charmingly.

Mr. Anderson shook her hand and looked her up and down, nodding and smiling in approval.

"Dear, will you show Elizabeth the living room? I would like to talk to Blaine for a moment." He let go of Kurt's hand and looked at his wife and winked.

She smiled politely and placed a hand at the small of Kurt's back, leading her from Blaine into the room to the right.

"Right this way dear." She said as they left the boys.

Once out of sight Mr. Anderson clapped Blaine on his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

_Oh crap, It's all over… _He thought. He looked down at the floor and shuffled his shoes, just expecting the worst.

"Where have you been hiding that gem?" He asked.

Blaine looked up in shock.

"I mean your mother seems to be assuming you two are together, and by the way you were holding her hand I see it as true." He smiled.

Blaine looked at him, wide eyed and gaping like a fish.

"I'm proud of you son. I was waiting for this day and I'm just so proud." Mr. Anderson sobbed slightly.

He pulled Blaine in for a hug and Blaine just let it happen, not quite able to believe this whole thing was actually working.

"Blaine, Elizabeth is quite a delight, is she staying for dinner?" Mrs. Anderson walked in and asked.

Mr. Anderson released Blaine who straightened his shirt and sighed.

"Yes, ma'am. That is if it's alright with you two." Blaine said with a smile.

Usually it was a fake smile, one he would plaster on his face, but this time it was truly genuine. This was going to be perfect.

Mr. Anderson and Blaine followed Mrs. Anderson in to the living room and met Elizabeth sitting on the couch.

Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and smiled while Mr. Anderson took a seat in his chair.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'll take a cup of coffee." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Elizabeth, Blaine?" She asked.

"Um, no thank, I'm fine." Blaine said.

"No, thank you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt answered.

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with some coffee for you dear." She smiled and turned to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

"Are you okay now?" Kurt leaned in and whispered.

Blaine turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand, forgetting momentarily that his father was in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." He whispered back.

Kurt smiled and wanted to kiss him, but thought it would be inappropriate with his father being right there.

He averted his eyes to convey the same thought to Blaine, who laughed softly and cleared his throat.

He started to get nervous again, and Kurt just held his hand and kept smiling.

"So," Mr. Anderson spoke, "How did you two meet?" He asked.

Blaine turned to Kurt with panic in his eyes. They never went over a 'story.' Kurt squeezed his hand once more and then looked to the man.

"Well sir, I am in the glee club at McKinley High and I met Blaine here at a sectionals competition."

Blaine nodded and let out the breath he was holding.

"I see, so you sing and dance too?" He asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, I thought singing and dancing is what made Blaine gay, but apparently something good came from it." He laughed.

Kurt cringed, but kept smiling as he squeezed Blaine hand a little too hard.

"Um, why don't we go and see if mom needs some help?" Blaine quickly jumped up and tried to pull Kurt with him.

"No need sweetie, I've got it, but why don't you come and help me with dinner and let your dad and Elizabeth get acquainted?" She suggested.

That was not a good idea and Blaine knew it. He looked to Kurt.

"I'll be fine honey, you go and help your mom and I'll be fine here." He smiled mischievously.

Blaine smiled nervously, but pecked his cheek as he regretfully left to help his mom in the kitchen.

After Mrs. Anderson handed her husband his coffee she walked with Blaine into the kitchen.

"So Elizabeth, how long have you and Blaine been dating?"

"A few months, almost a year."

"So he's been keeping you under wraps has he?" He chuckled.

"Yes sir, I had to twist his arm to get him to introduce me." He laughed in return.

"And other than glee club what do you like to do?"

"I like to sew, cook, act-"

"The usual women stuff?" Mr. Anderson cut in.

"I guess you could say." Kurt was trying to contain his sass.

There was a moment of silence.

"How do you like school? You do well in your classes?"

"School is okay, I get along fine. And as for my classes I do very well. Straight A student plus honor classes."

"Good, good. Education is important. Even though I believe a woman's place is in the home." He took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt was about to snap, this man was so ignorant and one more word from his pig headed mouth Kurt was going to go off.

"Will you excuse me? I need to use the restroom." Kurt smiled, but had violent eyes.

"mm, yes of course, right down the hall across from the kitchen." He got up from his chair.

Kurt smiled at the politeness and slipped down the hall rolling his eyes and the very old fashioned bigot he just left.

"ugh!" Kurt let out as he stalked by the kitchen entry to the off suit bathroom.

Mrs. Anderson was too busy getting the milk from the fridge to notice, but Blaine's smile dropped as he watched him angrily shut himself in the bathroom.

"Excuse me mom, I'll be right back." He said running for the bathroom.

"Okay dear, I'll let the two know dinner is ready." She said to the now empty room.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered into the door as he rapped on the wood.

The door opened and Blaine saw tears coming from his eyes,

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong, what happened?" Blaine stepped inside and closed the door.

"Your dad is so… Ignorant, and I tried to hold it in, but the more he talked the more offended I became, and if I stayed in there for another second I would have exploded.

Blaine hugged him and kissed his hair.

"I'm sorry, I should have never left you, or warned you or something…"

"It's not your fault, I just have to control myself-"

"It's almost over, we'll have dinner then they'll go to bed or whatever and you won't have to deal with them anymore." Blaine said.

"I'll be fine, I just lost it for a second." Kurt pulled away from Blaine and smiled.

"I'm fine." Kurt kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Now come on before they get the wrong idea." He laughed as he led Blaine from the bathroom.

Half way down the hallway they meet Mrs. Anderson coming back to the kitchen with a dish.

"There you two are," She smiled at their linked hands, "Go into the dining room, dinner is ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Blaine replied as he led Kurt into the living room then to the left through an entryway to an extravagant dining area.

Mr. Anderson was already seated at the head of the table as Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt, and then took the seat next to him.

"Blaine, did you catch the game last night, great win for Ohio State, great win."

"Yes, sir!" He said to his father then turned to Kurt.

"My dad went to Ohio State so he catches every game."

Kurt nodded and smiled.

"It was a great game." Kurt added.

"And what do you know about the game?" His dad asked. Even though it was in a polite, curious manner, it still struck a nerve in Kurt.

"Actually dad, Elizabeth here was a kicker for McKinley in her sophomore year." Blaine said matter of factly.

Kurt shot a wide eyed, panicked look to Blaine. Mr. Anderson just scoffed. That was all it took.

"It's certainly true sir. The football teamed sucked and they were forced into dancing with our glee club to see if that would help with their terrible playing and I ended up becoming the kicker and winning that year's homecoming game, the first game they had won that season." Kurt stated.

Blaine smiled. He loved watching Kurt stand up to his father. He knew nothing would happen. His father would just shut up and look at him like _damn._ Which he did.

"Okay, dinner is served." Mrs. Anderson interrupted.

She sat the plate of roast beef down between the mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Dinner looks delicious." Kurt said all smiles.

Blaine wanted to laugh, his father was still in slight shock.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat and grabbed a bowl to dish onto his plate and passed it to his wife who did the same. Once every plate was filled they all bowed their heads. Kurt looked a little out of place, unsure if he should, or had to, participate.

"Just bow your head and pretend." Blaine leaned over and whispered.

He didn't partake in the mandatory prayer either. His father just did it out of habit, his mother did it because of her husband, and Blaine was always forced to.

Kurt bowed his head nonetheless and sighed as he heard Mr. Anderson recite the Lord's Prayer like an expert, monotonous, almost robotically.

Once the word Amen was uttered, they all lifted their heads and the Mrs. Anderson smiled at Elizabeth as she took a bite.

Everything felt a little awkward as they all sat in silence and ate. Blaine could feel his tense nervousness and placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled, thanking him.

Once everyone finished eating the conversation begun as if scheduled.

"Dear, would you help me with the dishes?" Mrs. Anderson asked her son.

Blaine nodded and lifted his plate and took Kurt's plate as well as he got up from his chair and retreated to the kitchen with his mother.

Kurt bowed his head in nervousness, not wanting to be left alone with this man.

"So Elizabeth, tell me a little bit about your family." Mr. Anderson relaxed in his chair starring, waiting for an answer.

"Well sir," He looked up at him, "I live with my dad, step-brother, and step-mother."

"Oh so you have a broken family?" He asked, kind of rudely.

"Not really. See my mother died when I was younger, and just recently my dad remarried to a sweet woman, Carole. Her husband had died as well." He said. Kurt couldn't understand why he felt as if he needed to explain the situation, as if it were any of his business.

"Ah, I see. Well that's good. So you have a brother you say?" Mr. Anderson continued.

"Yes sir. He's the same age as myself, a football player, and is also in glee club at our school."

"Good, good. Sounds strong and smart." Mr. Anderson leaned back and went into thought.

"Yeah!" Kurt agreed awkwardly.

"Dessert anyone?" Mrs. Anderson walked in with a tray of coffee, tea, and cookies.

Blaine followed her in and took a seat next to Kurt. He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Did you survive?" Blaine whispered with a laugh.

"Barely, good timing." Kurt whispered back.

The tray was sat down and Mrs. Anderson took her seat as cups of coffee and tea were distributed around the table.

"So Elizabeth, tell me about yourself. " Mrs. Anderson asked as she settled.

"Um, well I'm a junior in high school…" She started.

Both adults stared at her to continue.

"I'm in the glee club…"

They smiled.

"I take AP French-"

"French… What an amazing language." Mrs. Anderson spoke excitedly.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Kurt replied.

Awkward silence fell upon the room as they all drank and ate.

"Blaine here tells me you are a very creative designer." Mr. Anderson spoke up this time.

Blaine smiled shyly as Kurt turned and looked at him a little shocked.

_So he has talked about me_… He thought, smiling inwardly, blushing outwardly.

"He also said you are an amazing singer and dancer." Mrs. Anderson added.

"I enjoy them both, but I wouldn't say-"

"Oh don't be modest, you're amazing and wonderful." Blaine said placing a hand on his thigh.

Kurt blushed some more, but the conversation kept rolling from there.

Kurt and Blaine's parents started talking about fashion and music, future plans of New York. Everything that was weird and awkward before sort of slipped away, and Kurt was laughing along with the Andersons as Blaine just sat there with a dopey smile, watching a dream come true right before his eyes.

There he was, Blaine Anderson, sitting at his dining room table with his boyfriend and parents. Even though his parents see Kurt as Elizabeth, as a girl, it's still all the same to him.

He cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand as he watched Kurt talk, laugh, and smile with his parents. He was lost from the conversation, but from the sparkle in Kurt's eyes things seem to being going good.

An few hours have past and Blaine realized he had to change Kurt back and get him home in two hours.

"Well, dinner was lovely and we would love to stay and talk some more, but K… Elizabeth and I have to finish something for school so I can get her home by curfew." Blaine smiled. He held his breath at his almost mistake.

He stood up and let Kurt's chair out grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"Yes, dinner was very lovely. It was really nice to meet you both." Kurt added.

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you too." Mr. Anderson smiled.

Blaine led Kurt from the dining room, up the stairs to his room. Once there he pushed Kurt hard up against the door and locked it as he attacked Kurt's lips.

"Mmm, Blaine…" Kurt moaned.

"I love you so much." Blaine said truthfully before he kissed Kurt once more with passion and fire.

Hands started roaming and clothes began to hit the floor. The heat in the room was rising and heartbeats began racing as they kissed fervently, touched tenderly, and made their way to the bed.

The back of Blaine's knees hit the bed and Kurt gently pushed him down and climbed on top of him. They both moved completely on the bed as they caressed every inch of exposed skin. Kurt kissed and nipped at Blaine's lips as he slid his hand down his chest and grabbed his throbbing erection. Blaine gasped against his lips at the new touch and moaned as Kurt pumped him at a steady pace. Blaine gently pushed Kurt away because any longer and he would be done for.

He sat up and grabbed Kurt and pulled him to him kissing him and pushing him back onto the bed.

"I love you so much Kurt. I'm going to show you just how much." Blaine whispered deep and breathlessly.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt caresses his cheek.

They pecked the other's lips chastely before Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's neck where he licked and nipped, not so chastely, determined to leave marks.

Kurt was gasping at each bite and lick to his neck and collarbone.

As Blaine continued his ministrations he slid his hands down Kurt's chest, thumbing over his right nipple before diving more downward between the legs. He rubbed Kurt's clitoris until he could feel an immense amount of wetness. He smiled at the now mewling Kurt as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly and gently. Kurt groaned as he screwed his eyes shut and just felt Blaine like never before. He read that the first time would hurt, but this didn't. It all felt too good for him. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders and sunk his nails into the skin as Blaine began thrusting in and out. He began moaning with Kurt at the tight, wet, heat.

"Blaine… God Blaine." Kurt tried not to scream.

Even though they were lost in each other, they still remembered that Blaine's parents were right downstairs.

Blaine kissed Kurt as he thrust harder and faster, kissed him with everything he had, and Kurt kissed back with everything he had. Blaine kept thrusting and moved his arm just so, changing the position slightly. However he moved it made Kurt bite his lip and arch off the bed almost back-breaking-ly.

"Right there!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder as he picked up the pace, faster and faster, sweat pouring from his body.

Moans filled the room as they each stepped closer and closer to the edge.

"Kurt, I… I can't… I'm gonna…" Blaine fumbled.

"Blaine… Me too… Please, just more." Kurt begged as he writhed beneath Blaine.

Once, twice, three times more and Blaine was shuddering atop of Kurt, cumming inside of him. The feeling of Blaine filling him in a new way was too much and Kurt orgasmed a few seconds after. Blaine lay there trying to catch his breath and Kurt did the same, running his hands through Blaine's damp curls.

"I love you." Kurt said after a few moments.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt making them both shudder from oversensitivity, and lay next to him.

"I love you." He replied.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt, cradling him in his arms as they awaited the change.

They closed their eyes and let sleep pull them down and not thirty minutes later Blaine was awakened by a thrashing Kurt. Blaine was startled at first, but then just held Kurt and shushed him through the change. Once Kurt's body transformed back to his male self Blaine waited for him to wake completely, kissing his lips as he came to.

"Hello Sleeping beauty…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. They lay there like that for a few moments.

"I think I figured something out Blaine." Kurt spoke.

"What?" He simply asked, still a little dazed.

"You know how everything has been feeling like more?" Kurt paused.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think it's because each time we share these special moments we connect more and more."

"That makes sense. Our connection feels like something more every time because our love grows stronger."

"Exactly."

They fell silent again as they continued laying there in bliss wrapped up in each other.

Blaine regrettably looked over at the clock and saw that they had to leave if they wanted to meet Kurt's curfew.

"I hate to say it, but we have to go." Blaine kissed Kurt's hair.

"ahhh. Can't I stay in your arms forever?" Kurt smiled.

"I wish, but alas…" Blaine replied sighing dramatically.

Kurt sighed, but stirred in his arms, getting up. They both found some clothes and got dressed, stopping to kiss or touch one another.

"Are you ready to sneak out of here?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I guess we should if we want to keep you on my dad's good side." Kurt teased.

"Yes, I do not want to piss your dad off." Blaine laughed.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him from the room. Once at the stairs he paused momentarily and kissed Blaine.

Kurt tried to pull away, but Blaine pulled Kurt back in and kissed him hard and deep.

Blaine laughed as he started to pull a breathless Kurt behind him down the stairs. He looked all around for his parents and when the coast was clear they ran to the front door.

"Taking Elizabeth home, be back soon!" He yelled behind him, slamming the door shut.

They ran to the car and Blaine opened the door for Kurt before getting in himself and starting the car, both giggling so hard.

"I really had a good time Blaine. Your parents are a little… Well, I survived, you survived and everything is good." Kurt said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Told you. But I'm glad you semi- got along with them… Did you know your eyes sparkle when you talk about theater and New York?" Blaine asked.

"Really?" Kurt blushed, although he didn't understand why.

"Yeah. I like it when they sparkle." Blaine added.

The rest of the ride back to Kurt's house was silent, but the best kind.

Everything was perfect. Kurt knew, he felt it, and just knew.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the loooooooooooooonnnnnnggg wait... Shit happened and yeah... So, anyway I wrote a little something to get back into the groove of things and will update again very soon, like probably later today XD The story is slowly coming to the end and I hope I did the story justice and blah blah blah. Agin sorry for the wait and please let me know what you think and what you want to see from this story =) Also this is unedited and I unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes, mispelling, grammatical errors, and what have you.

Love you and sorry for being such a bad bad updater

* * *

><p>This system of changing back and forth was going really well and everyone was happy, but was it really a good choice?<p>

After a couple weeks of Blaine and Kurt's plan running smoothly it began to go downhill. Kurt wasn't feeling good and he had deep pains in his stomach that he couldn't explain. They Started about three weeks in glee club of all places. They were learning some dance steps, a simple step-ball-change, when Kurt suddenly collapsed and woke up with major cramps. He was broke out in a cold sweat and he felt as if his lungs might explode. He was sent home and after three days of these symptoms Burt decided to take his son to the hospital. There his primary doctor came in to see what was going on, whether it was a normal condition that could be easily fixed, or something caused by his Zerophilia. Kurt was terrified to say the least.

"Hey kiddo, how ya holdin' up in here?" Burt asked walking in from the cafeteria.

"Not any better, not any worst." He replied forlorn.

"Well I have a surprise for you that may cheer you up a little…" Burt stepped aside and let Blaine walk in from the hallway.

Kurt sprang up in his bed pain forgotten for the moment.

"Hey!" Blaine said a little uncomfortably.

"Hey!" Kurt said as he patted his bed for Blaine to join him.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Burt smiled as he headed out the door to find the doctor.

Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt, holding back his tears unsuccessfully.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Because you're sick and in the hospital, and I was scared and worried and I couldn't out here sooner and be with you, and-"

"Blaine, calm down." Kurt laughed quietly, "I understand, but I'll be okay and will get out of here… Plus you're here now and that's all that matters to me right now." Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck, who just sniffled and snuggled closer and held him tighter.

"I love you Kurt, and I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Blaine felt a new wave of tears come over him.

"I love you too…" Kurt felt his own tears swell in his eyes.

He just sniffled and pulled Blaine to lay down with him on the bed. Blaine curled into Kurt and just held him to his chest. Kurt closed his eyes breathing in the boy he missed so much and relaxed into a peaceful sleep, which is hard to do in a hospital.

Blaine smiled down at his sleeping beauty and smiled as he lay there awake thinking too much about before this happened, what is happening now, and what their future will hold.

An hour later the doctor came in and Blaine went to move, but the doctor stopped him. Burt explained/mildly threatened the doctor about these two and he just smiled at the boys in love.

"Kurt?" Blaine shook him gently, "The doctor is here to see you." He kissed his cheek and smiled as Kurt's eyes flutter open.

Kurt sat up, but never let go of Blaine.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Kurt, but I have some good news and some bad news…"

The room went completely silent. Burt took a seat with worried and weary eyes, Blaine's breath caught momentarily as he squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, and Kurt looked scared with wide eyes and he gripped Blaine's hand back.

"First of all, it seems your chromosomes have changed and your condition is slowly disappearing. I don't know how, but you extra Z chromosome is diminishing. So, the good news you're getting better and looks like in a couple of months you go back to staying one gender. The bad news is whatever gender you are when the chromosome does completely go away is what you'll stay forever."

All Kurt could hear was that he was getting better and normal again, then the second part of the news hit him.

"You mean I can choose what gender I want to be?.. How is that bad news?" Kurt asked.

The doctor looked a little taken aback by the question.

"Well, I assumed you would want to stay male, but the choice is ultimately up to you. You just have to be careful and choose before you're gender become permanent again." The doctor said.

His beeper started going off as he sighed and looked to see it was an emergency call.

"That's my cue to leave you all to discussing this." And with a nod of his head the doctor was gone.

Everyone in the room relaxed and breathed and sighing breath almost in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

Not much was discussed. It was completely silent as they all kept to their thoughts.

What is Kurt going to do? Burt thought to himself.

I hope Kurt is okay… Blaine thought.

What the hell do I do? Kurt asked himself frantically.

"I-I think I'm going to go for a walk." Burt excused himself.

Once out of the room Kurt slumped into the mattress willing himself to disappear.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worried.

"Blaine I don't know what I want to do…"

"It's okay Kurt!" Blaine hugged him, "Talk it out, we'll figure it out together." Blaine sighed.

"Well, I like being male, but it's so much easier being a girl." He explained.

"Well do you want to truly love yourself or just be something for your convenience?" Blaine asked.

"Well I mean your parents-"

"Kurt, don't think about my parents. This is about you." Blaine jumped at the thought.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, you know your dad will love you no matter what, I'll love you no matter what, and you should choose this for you and only you." Blaine picked up Kurt's chin to look in his eyes.

"You would love me no matter what?" Kurt asked as he stared into hazel.

"No matter what! I love you Kurt, not your gender." Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine with every ounce of love he had.

"I think I made my decision." Kurt pulled back with a smile.

He cuddled back into Blaine who relaxed and just held the curly haired boy, shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

A few hours later Burt came back into the room looking tired. He was met with the site of the two sleeping, holding each other, smiling lightly. He couldn't help the swell of his heart.

He wrote a note to Kurt saying he was headed home and would see them in the morning, and left. It was getting late and he didn't want to wake him up especially since the nurses and doctors were done poking and prodding him.

Before Burt left he was stopped by the doctor.

"Mr. Hummel, if I could speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to let you know that we ran some more tests and have a guess that your son has a week to choose which gender he was to take on permanently." The doctor smiled.

"Okay, thank you. I'll let him know tomorrow. When will he be released?" Burt asked rubbing his head.

"We would like to keep him here until the Z Chromosome completely disappears. Just as a precaution in case something happens-"

"Like what?" Burt was worried again.

"We don't know, like I said this is a rare disease, we're not quite sure how to handle this, but we just want to be safe." The doctor grabbed squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay, well thanks again doc, for everything." Burt sighed.

"Goodnight Mr. Hummel."

"Good night."

Burt walked out of there, got in his car, and went home. He was worried, yes, but he knew Kurt would make the right decision and would support him no matter what.

Back in the hospital, Blaine stirred and opened his eyes to a peaceful sleeping Kurt. He gently unwrapped himself from the boy and got up out of the bed to stretch. He saw the note from Burt and laid it back on the table for Kurt to see, adding to the bottom that he was going to grab some coffees for them in the cafeteria. This was just an excuse. Even though he told Kurt that he would love him no matter what, he still couldn't help but weigh the pros and cons of Kurt as Kurt, and Kurt as Elizabeth. He just needed to get away and think.

Kurt woke up feeling a little cold. He felt around and didn't see Blaine and started panicking.

He couldn't help but think that maybe he scared him off or something.

He got up to start to look for him, but saw the not laying on his side table and picked it up and read it.

_Hey kiddo, went on home to Carole, but I'll be back tomorrow morning._

_Love ya, Dad._

The he saw Blaine's scribble and felt his panic disappear.

_Hey Kurt, _

_Don't freak, just went down to the cafeteria to get us some coffees. Love you forever and always,_

_Blaine_

He smiled and decided to get back into the bed when a nurse came by with his dinner. He wasn't hungry so he decided to let it sit there and wait for Blaine.

About twenty minutes later Blaine walked in with two coffees in hand and a smile on his face.

"Have you eaten?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Kurt's bed, handing him a cup.

"Thank you, and no. I'm not hungry." Kurt replied.

"You have to eat sweetie, I know you haven't eaten all day." Blaine got on to him.

"I know, but hospital food is nasty." Kurt laughed.

"If you eat this tonight I promise to go and get you whatever you want for the rest of your stay here." Blaine bargained.

"Really?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Really, really." Blaine smiled and kissed his hair.

Blaine picked up the top on his plate and saw chicken, rice, collards, beans, and some mystery thing.

"Okay, scratch that, I will not torture you and ask you to eat this. If you eat the chicken, I'll order some desert and the rest of the time will be good and delicious food." Blaine's looked up at Kurt who was snickering.

"Thank you because I cannot eat that crap." Kurt screwed his face up disgustingly.

They both laughed and Kurt took his plate and ate his chicken while Blaine asked for two orders of desert.

When the nurse came by with a tray of chocolate cake, Blaine took it and climbed into bed with Kurt and they lay together feeding each other cake, talking, laughing, and just being.

In this moment, Kurt knew his decision is the right decision and his family and Blaine will love him and always be there for him no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey! Okay so I am half asleep and probably just writing jibberish, but yeah I couldn't sleep knowing I needed to write another chapter lol. There one more chapter until the end so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought XD Again this unedited as I have been beta-less... I love all of my readers and reviewers and hope I did this story a fraction of justice. Thanks for all you do and hope you like the ending, as much as I hate to end it... Much love and Klainers ;)

* * *

><p>The pains Kurt has been having seem to be getting worst, and with the testing the doctors have been doing it seems that the time for Kurt is getting closer and closer. Kurt has been tight lipped about his decision, even as his family and boyfriend have been bugging him for an answer. He refuses to spill to anyone, for now. He has decided that he wants to tell Blaine soon, at the last minute, but everyone else will have to wait.<p>

The doctor had told Kurt that the final moments will most likely be the most painful as his cramping is getting increasingly worst with each passing day. He was also told that no one will be allowed in the room with him except for the doctor himself and a nurse. Kurt is scared, but is ready.

"Kurt I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?" Burt asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Kurt replied.

"Blaine?"

"No thanks." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Okay kiddos, I'll be back." The older man sighed as he stepped out of the room.

Kurt looked paler than usual and is a little out of it with all the morphine he's been getting for his pain.

Blaine sat next to Kurt in a reclining chair, holding his hand as Kurt lay there smiling goofily as he watches project runway.

"Her hair looks so silly." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Blaine asked. He's been worried with Kurt in so much pain, and so unlike himself on this medication, but he just holds his hand and smiles.

"You know I just thought about something Blaine…" Kurt trailed off as he turned from the television to Blaine's tired hazel eyes.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"You're eyebrows are triangular…" Kurt giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and dropped his head trying not to cry from a combination of hilarity and sadness.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Sure, Kurt…" Blaine was almost afraid to say yes.

"I think I want to stay Kurt."

Blaine jerked his head up to see a straight and serious face.

"Kurt?"

"That's what I said, silly goosey…" Kurt giggled again, tapping Blaine on his nose.

Blaine's face held a shocked expression, not knowing whether he should take him seriously or as it just the medicine talking.

"I thought about it, and though it would be easier to be Elizabeth, I was born Kurt and I've gotten to like Kurt and Kurt is awesome, and Elizabeth… Elizabeth's a girl…" Kurt slurred slightly, but never faltered.

"Well, Kurt, if that's what you want then that's terrific-"

"Will you still love me, and be with me?" Kurt cut in.

"Of course, of course I will always love you and be with you no matter your decision." Blaine didn't hesitate in answering.

Kurt smiled and his eyes drooped as he yawned.

"I love you Blaine, and I want to make you happy, and your parents-"

"Kurt, don't let me parents affect your decision. I'm happy if you're happy because I love you." Blaine kissed him.

"Good, good… I'm really, really, really sleepy so, goodnight Blainers." Kurt giggled once more.

"Goodnight sleeping beauty." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved at Kurt's decision. Although, he would truly love Kurt no matter if he stayed Kurt or wanted to be Elizabeth, but he was really hoping he could keep his boyfriend. And though this posed a problem with his parents he couldn't bring himself to care because all he needed in life was Kurt and his love.

Blaine sat there staring at Kurt's sleeping figure, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about their future together. For the past couple of days he kept thinking about his possible future with Kurt, or with Elizabeth. Both were relatively similar though there were a few differences when it came to starting a family. Just knowing what to look forward to was enough for him to close his eyes and drift into a blissful sleep.

Suddenly Blaine was jolted awake by a thrashing, screaming Kurt. Blaine jumped from his seat and grabbed Kurt, holding him as still as possible, hugging the boy.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine cried.

"It's happening. I don't know how I know, but I do. Blaine just please call the nurse." Kurt cried, holding his stomach.

It felt like someone had stuck their hand through his back, grabbed onto his stomach and was squeezing the life out of it, twisting and digging into the organ.

Blaine never let go of Kurt as he pressed the call button. Kurt was screaming and crying and the whole world was spinning and going by so fast before Blaine's eyes. A few nurses came running in, one pulling Blaine away, the other grabbing for Kurt, listening to his heart.

Everything was such a blur as the one checking Kurt was yelling something to the other nurse.

Blaine was taken out of the room and all he could hear was Kurt screaming, screaming in pain and screaming for Blaine.

"No, I want Blaine… Please don't take him away…" Kurt cried as he saw a male nurse haul his boyfriend from the room.

"I know, but no one can be in here sweetie. Just try and calm down… This is going to sting, but I want you to focus on my voice, okay?" The nurse said.

The last thing Kurt remembers is feeling a needle pierce his skin and seeing the doctor's face before everything went black and silent.

All the pain was gone, it was dark and nothing. He felt a hand on him suddenly and a familiar voice calling for him.

"Kurt!" It kept calling.

Kurt opened his eyes to a bright light that was then shielded by a face.

"Hey sweetie!" A woman cooed.

She had long brown hair, a smile as bright as the stars and familiar eyes, Kurt's eyes.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Hi baby boy… You don't have much time, but I had to tell you that I am so proud of you." She said, holding Kurt in her lap.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked.

"You're not dead." Elizabeth chuckled, "I just pulled you away for a moment because I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you."

Kurt couldn't believe it.

"I love you and I miss you and your dad so much, and watching you two over the years, I am just so proud. Please tell your dad I love him, and to stop sneaking McDonalds… I'll be waiting here for both of you… I'm sorry we don't have longer, but you have a life to finish down there, and a boy who loves you very much. A handsome one at that." She winked

"But mom…"

"Kurt, go, I'll be here. I love you son…"

Both of their eyes filled with tears as Elizabeth grew farther and farther from sight and the world grew dimmer and dimmer around him.

"I love you Kurt…" That's the last thing he heard before everything went black and silent again.

He felt a hand on him suddenly and a familiar voice calling for him.

"Kurt!" It kept calling.

Kurt opened his eyes to a bright light that was then shielded by a face.

"Hey sweetie!" Blaine's smiling face greeted him.

Kurt smiled as he lunged up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck as he held on to Kurt never wanting to let him go.

"Everything is fine and back to normal." Blaine felt tears stream down his face.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt cried.

"I love you too."

"Ahem!" Burt clears his voice.

Blaine pulled away and both boys laughed as they wiped their eyes.

"What about me?" Burt asked faking hurt.

"I love you too dad." Kurt smiled as Burt wrapped his arms around his son.

"Dad, I saw mom." Kurt whispered.

Burt pulled back to look at Kurt's face thinking he heard wrong.

"I don't believe in God, but I swear I saw mom, and she said she was proud of both of us, and that she loves and misses us and is waiting for us." He looked at Blaine, "And said you were handsome." Kurt smiled as more tears fell.

"She was beautiful dad." Kurt said after a long moment.

Burt was at a loss for words. He just hugged Kurt and cried knowing in his heart that Kurt saw her.

The doctor came in and smiled seeing Kurt awake.

"Well, it seems everything went well." He said.

Burt let go of his son and stepped back.

"You are now Zerophilia free and will be released tomorrow. How do you feel?" He asked.

Kurt wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"A little sore, but great." Kurt smiled.

"Good to hear. Well I'm just going to start your release papers… You get some sleep." And with that the doctor was gone.

"You get some rest kiddo, me and Blaine are going to go grab a bite from cafeteria and stop by and grab you some food too."

"Okay." Kurt lay down and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Blaine smiled as he hesitated in leaving Kurt. He was happy everything was okay and back to where it needed to be.

Burt walked out, too, happy that everything was going to be back to normal, but even so a part of him was still left a little uneasy about what Kurt said about his wife Elizabeth.

After his heart attack he saw Elizabeth, and thought it was all just a dream, but maybe he really did see her. Maybe angels do exist. If so, he better stop sneaking McDonalds.

Burt smiled to himself as he and Blaine entered the elevator and headed to the cafeteria.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the epic long wait for this. This is the last chapter for now until school decides to stop kicking my ass.

Thank you to KurtGirl900 for pointing out that Blaine has never topped, so here you are XD

and Thank you, thank you, thank you to my new beta PiperTheSarcastic

Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. i love you all. and I love the patience you guys have given me XD

* * *

><p>Zerophilia Chapter 20<p>

Kurt was glad to be home, he was glad to be back in school and glee club, and glad that his life has returned to normal. He and Blaine were inseparable feeling closer than ever, tethered together in a new way that was stronger than anything before this happened.

"Kurt, I have something for you." Blaine said as he and the countertenor lay on a blanket in the Hummel's backyard.

Blaine sat up, and Kurt followed suit.

"What is it?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine was noticeably nervous as he pulled a velvet box from his right front pocket.

"Kurt, I love you, and I always will. Going through your Zerophilia with you has opened my eyes to how much I love and care for you and how much I want to be there for you forever…" Blaine gulped audibly, "Kurt, Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Blaine opened the box revealing a stunning silver band with diamonds shining from inside the ring. Kurt just stared at him with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart making Blaine even more nervous with each second of silence that passed.

"I mean, I know we're young and everything, but-"

"Yes!" Kurt suddenly said.

"Yes?" Blaine repeated looking in Kurt's eyes.

"Of course yes. I love you too Blaine and all I can dream about is being with you forever, well, that and being on Broadway, but I love you and I want to be there for you too." Kurt's face softened as everything sunk in.

Blaine smiled with nerves now washed away, as he pulled out the ring.

"I love you, Kurt." He said as he grabbed Kurt's left hand and placed it on his ring finger, unable to stop repeating 'I love you.'

The band glistened in the sun and Kurt was in awe. He squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he fell into his lap connecting their lips.

"I love you too Blaine, so, so much!" Kurt panted as he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips and sighed happily with the thought that Kurt had just said yes, which means he's engaged, and to the most perfect and wonderful boy in the world. He smiled, lying back down, pulling Kurt with him, and holding him to his chest.

Kurt placed his ear over Blaine's beating heart and was lulled. He had a huge smile on his face and happiness in his eyes as he stared down at his ring, his engagement ring while he held on to Blaine a little tighter as if he didn't the boy would float away. Blaine absentmindedly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, playing with it. Kurt loved it when Blaine played with his hair; he was the only one who could without getting bitch-slapped.

After a few more hours of just lounging and nodding off, the sun began to set as the moon rose and the stars shone. It was gorgeous and a perfect ending to the perfect day.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, "We better head inside unless you want to camp out for the night." He laughed softly.

"Okay!" Kurt yawned and stretched as he sat up off of Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed his hair before standing up and reaching out to help Kurt. As they folded up the blanket and before they reached the door to the house Kurt grabbed Blaine by the collar and pushed him against the house attacking his lips.

Blaine yelped in surprise, but quickly returned the kiss with fervor.

"Mmm, Kurt!" Blaine moaned against his lips.

"I'm all alone tonight, will you stay with me?" Kurt said hotly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine melted feeling his hot breath against his ear, hearing that deep breathy growl.

"Of course…" Was all Blaine could say, his brain was mush.

Kurt's tongue was licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine kissed Kurt and opened his mouth, but refused to be dominated. He flipped them over and pushed Kurt up against the wall and took over. Kurt moaned at Blaine's dominance, loving Blaine's strong hands around his waist, tongue licking his mouth as his body ground into him.

Kurt slammed his head back as Blaine's erection rubbed against his own.

"Blaine!" He mewled.

"Let me take care of you?" He asked breathlessly against Kurt's collarbone.

He began nipping and licking at the skin as Kurt just moaned and ran his hands down Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled against his hot skin and pulled away leaving Kurt whimpering.

He grabbed his hand and kissed it, leading him up to his room.

Kurt followed and when they reached the room Kurt stopped and stared as Blaine closed and locked the door out of habit. Blaine walked up to Kurt and cupped his cheek, resting their foreheads together. They stood there, breathing, lost in the other's eyes.

"Let me take care of you?" Blaine asked once more.

Kurt just nodded. He'd always been the one to make the move and dominate, but he'd dreamt and fantasized about Blaine leading and doing things to him. Yes, of course he was happy, but he wanted to experience being a bottom, he wanted to experience him and Blaine being one in a different way, a different point of view. So he took a deep breath and laid down on the bed.

Blaine didn't hesitate, he lay down next to Kurt, propping himself up on his elbow and he cupped Kurt's face making him smile and grazed down his neck over his chest and abs, then back up to cup his face again before kissing him with every ounce of passion and love he had. Kurt returned the kiss with just as much passion and love as he let his hands roam Blaine's body knowing every piece of clothed flesh by heart.

Blaine pulled back with burning lungs as they both panted. Blaine's hands found Kurt's tee and he peeled it off throwing it to the floor. He then removed his own shirt and threw it in the same general direction.

Kurt pulled Blaine down and continued to kiss him and he thrust his hips up for much needed friction. Blaine smiled and moved his lips to his neck as he straddled Kurt's hips and ground down hard while marking Kurt's neck. Once he was satisfied with his "love bite" he scratched down Kurt's chest lightly feeling every muscle spasm. Kurt arched his back off of the bed making contact with Blaine making both of them moan loudly.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and moved off to sit next to Kurt, sliding his jeans and boxers off in the process. Once they were on the floor he removed his own joining them with the other forgotten garment and pulled open Kurt's side drawer grabbing the lube.

Kurt spread his legs allowing Blaine to sit between them and wrapped his legs loosely around his hips.

Blaine put the bottle next to him and braced his hands on either side of Kurt's head and looked down at the boy he loved.

Kurt smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked into Blaine's hazel ones which held the same twinkle. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt quickly, but with the same amount of love as all the others. He then began peppering kisses all over his body, taking the time to suck on his pebbling nipples feeling his back arch off the bed, his body tense as he held his breath in a silent moan.

Blaine licked a stripe from his chest to his bellybutton, licking around and then continuing down. He stopped right above Kurt's erection, teasing, but not touching. Kurt gave out a frustrated groan and grabbed Blaine's arms.

Blaine laughed breathily over Kurt's hard member witch only made Kurt tense and mewl even more.

Blaine sat up grabbing the lube and seeing Kurt panting, writhing on the bed, disheveled and pleading. Blaine decided if this is what happens to Kurt when Blaine's in control then he was going to have to top more often.

He popped the cap to the bottle and generously applied the jelly to his fingers, tracing Kurt's entrance before pushing one finger in, capturing Kurt's lips and moan of pain and pleasure.

Kurt tensed, but held onto Blaine slowly starting to relax as Blaine distracted him with his tongue. He added a second finger shortly after and started thrusting in and out, scissoring and opening him up. Kurt growled into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He started thrusting faster adding a third finger and when he crooked his fingers just so he hit the small bundle of nerves sending Kurt jolting up slightly, grabbing Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine just kept pumping and hitting his prostate until Kurt was on the edge. Kurt was moving with Blaine to a set rhythm, sweating and moaning continuously. Blaine slowed and pulled his fingers out leaving Kurt feeling empty, but not for long. He poured more lube onto his hands slicking his throbbing erection. Kurt opened his eyes to the soft low moan Blaine emitted. He gasped seeing Blaine stroking himself. Blaine felt eyes on him and stopped to see Kurt staring. He smiled and felt his face turn red and Kurt bit his lips to stifle his laugh and shy smile.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt and pushed in slowly, leaning down over Kurt, one hand braced against the mattress while the other held Kurt as he kissed him, pushing in more and more. Once he was fully sheathed he nipped at Kurt's lips and let him relax.

Kurt held his breath as he felt full and stretched beyond compare, but even so it was perfect. He kissed Blaine, tightening his legs around Blaine's hips. Once Blaine felt Kurt fully relaxed he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in gently but fast. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders and Blaine began to find a rhythm which Kurt began to follow. Both just held each other's sweating bodies, feeling and just being. It was a moment of pure bliss for them both. Not long into it Blaine was feeling close, Kurt's name falling from his lips like a chant. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders, biting his lips to stop his uncontrollable moaning. Blaine felt Kurt tense slightly feeling the same tenseness in his stomach. He grabbed Kurt's leaking erection and pumped it hard and fast, to the same rhythm, as his thrusting. Kurt could feel the coiling in his stomach, Blaine the same. Five more thrusts and Blaine was shuddering over Kurt, coming inside of him.

"Kurt!" Blaine grunted.

With that Kurt felt his coil snap and he came over Blaine's hands his name falling from his lips in a whisper.

Blaine wiped his hands on the blanket and slowly pulled out of Kurt. They were both panting, and spent.

He lay next to Kurt and pulled him close to his chest, as their hearts and breathing calmed.

Blaine began stroking Kurt's hair like he was doing earlier outside and Kurt closed his eyes, exhausted.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Kurt. Forever more." Blaine replied just as soft and sleepily.

Both boys smiled and drifted to sleep, holding each other, hands entwined, with tomorrow and the rest of their lives ahead of them, the newly engaged couple.


End file.
